Pengakuan Terakhir
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: Naruto tidak menyangka rahasia yang disimpannya selama bertahun-tahun itu perlahan mulai naik ke permukaan karena kecerobohannya/"Apa maksud kata-katamu tadi?"/Satu kata yang tanpa sengaja terucap itu membuat Sakura akhirnya bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya siapa yang dulu memuji keningnya?/"...Sasuke-kun."/full of NS hints!/LAST CHAPTER UPDATED/headcanon sett/NaruSaku/RnR?
1. Your Charming Forehead

' _ **What if I told you that I was the one who wanted to kiss your charming forehead?'**_

.

.

.

Sakura menutup mata saat angin malam menggoyangkan helaian rambutnya pelan. Tubuhnya sempat menggigil karena rasa dingin yang menggigit saat pertama sampai tadi, tapi nyatanya jubah _hokage_ yang kini tersampir di bahunya membuat tubuhnya jadi hangat dan nyaman di saat yang bersamaan.

Perlahan bibirnya melengkung tersenyum. Menikmati angin dan meninggalkan hiruk pikuk sejenak ternyata bukan ide yang buruk. Meski dari pagi harus disibukkan dengan berbagai macam hal di rumah sakit, mengingat mulai besok ia akan mendapat jatah libur selama tiga hari membuatnya berseri sepanjang hari. Sakura telah menyusun berbagai rencana untuk menikmati hari liburnya yang bertepatan dengan akhir minggu ini. Tidur seharian, membaca buku selain kamus kedokteran, jalan-jalan bersama Ino, atau bertemu dengan Kakashi _-sensei_ , Yamato _-sensei_ , Sasuke, Sai dan—

"Ini, Sakura- _chan_!"

Laki-laki berisik yang baru saja berteriak di depannya. Naruto tiba-tiba saja muncul tepat dihadapannya setelah terdengar bunyi 'pom' kecil dan kepulan asap putih. Sukses membuatnya menjengit kaget sesaat.

Sungguh, terkadang Sakura sebal bila Naruto sengaja memakai jurus warisan _hokage_ keempat untuk membuatnya kaget.

"Berhenti melakukan itu, _baka_!"

Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, satu pukulan akan mendarat di ubun-ubun Naruto setelahnya. Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa lelaki itu selalu mengulangi hal yang sama meski tahu akan berakibat hal yang sama pula pada kepala pirangnya. Anehnya lagi, Naruto hanya akan tertawa tanpa dosa ke arahnya sambil meminta maaf.

"Maaf, Sakura- _chan_ , habisnya kau menutup mata sih! Kukira kau tertidur karena menungguku terlalu lama," sebuah senyuman nyengir dilemparkan lelaki pirang itu sembari duduk di samping Sakura. Ia menaruh sebuah kantong plastik bening di antara mereka.

Tanpa perlu disuruh Sakura membuka kantong plastik itu dan mengambil satu cup _anmitsu_ dari dalamnya. Wajahnya yang sempat tertekuk seketika berubah menjadi berseri melihat makanan kesukaannya itu. Ia mendengar tawa dari sebelahnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura menoleh tajam seketika. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Ekspresimu barusan." Naruto membuka kopi kalengan yang dibelinya bersamaan dengan _anmitsu_ tadi. "Kau seperti anak kecil yang mendapat es krim kesukaannya."

"Oh ya? Siapa yang selalu tersenyum lebar setiap mangkuk ramen Ichiraku terhidang di depan matanya?" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. "Kau juga sama saja, Naruto."

Kali ini Naruto tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Benar juga.

Naruto sesekali meneguk kopinya dengan mata yang menerawang jauh ke arah desa di bawah sana. Sementara Sakura meluruskan kakinya sambil menikmati _anmitsu_ dengan tenang.

Beruntung Naruto berhasil merayu Yamato untuk membuatkan bangku panjang di bagian atas monumen _hokage_. Tempat favorit ini sekaligus menjadi tempat reuni tim 7 dan tim Kakashi saat masing-masing anggota tim mempunyai waktu luang. Namun untuk malam ini, hanya mereka berdua saja yang sempat datang.

"Sasuke _-kun_ dan Kakashi _-sensei_ masih belum kembali dari misi," Sakura membuka suaranya saat _cup anmitsu_ nya telah kosong.

"Aku tahu. Aku yang mengirim mereka untuk mengantar gulungan rahasia ke desa air." Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Dokumen sepenting itu, rasanya akan lebih aman dibawa oleh orang yang benar-benar kupercaya."

Sakura tersenyum jahil. "Pekerjaan yang berat, _Hokage-sama_? Apa sekarang kau merasa menyesal menjadi _hokage_?"

Naruto membalasnya dengan gelengan cepat. Bibirnya tersenyum lebih lebar. "Kau pasti tahu ini mimpiku sejak dulu 'kan, Sakura- _chan_? Tidak mungkin aku menyesal."

Perang telah berakhir dua tahun yang lalu. Musuh telah dikalahkan. Konoha telah kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada lagi hal-hal yang membuat ketenangan Konoha terusik. Begitu juga dengan desa lain. Kedamaian telah kembali sepenuhnya.

Meski luka yang disisakan oleh perang tidak hilang sempurna, tapi setiap orang belajar lebih baik dari pengalaman pahit itu. Kedamaian dan ketenangan saat ini contohnya. Tidak ada lagi mimpi buruk yang menghantui masing-masing desa atau individu lagi.

Tim 7 kembali lengkap dengan kembalinya Sasuke. Bahkan setahun yang lalu, Naruto resmi diangkat menjadi _hokage_ setelah melalui proses yang panjang dan tak mudah. Sai kembali menjadi ANBU. Sasuke kembali menjadi bagian dari Konoha meski masih di bawah pengawasan hukum. Baik Yamato maupun Kakashi sesekali kembali sibuk membantu junior mereka di ANBU sekaligus menjadi orang kepercayaan _hokage_. Sementara Sakura sendiri, kini telah resmi menjadi wakil kepala rumah sakit.

Apa yang bisa lebih baik lagi dari ini?

"Rasanya tenang sekali ya. Sulit dipercaya Konoha pernah hancur tanpa sisa," Sakura mendesah pelan. Ia tidak mungkin lupa bagaimana pertempuran darah yang menjatuhkan banyak sekali korban itu. Sebagai ninja medis yang diandalkan, membuat Sakura hapal benar bagaimana luka-luka yang didapat oleh para ninja pembela desa.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan bergumam sebagai jawaban. Matanya masih betah memandangi kejauhan. Mungkin juga teringat kejadian perang yang membawa namanya naik karena berhasil menyelamatkan desa.

"Atau mungkin karena sekarang kau yang jadi _hokage_ -nya, ya?"

Godaan ringan yang dilemparkan Sakura ternyata mampu membuat Naruto tertawa kikuk dengan pipi yang sedikit merona. "Aku baru memimpin selama setahun, Sakura- _chan_. Masih banyak hal yang harus kupelajari." Naruto meremas kaleng kosongnya lalu menaruhnya kembali di dalam kantong plastik tadi. "Rasanya, banyak sekali hal yang berubah beberapa tahun terakhir ini."

Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Kau, aku, Sai, Sasuke _-kun_ , Kakashi _-sensei_ , Yamato _-sensei_ , bahkan Konoha. Semua memang berubah. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, kautahu." Untuk sepersekian detik, ia mengingat bagaimana wajah dari masing-masing orang yang disayanginya itu saat mereka pertama bertemu dulu.

"Sama cepatnya seperti angin." Naruto meregangkan tangannya dan menaruh kedua telapak tangannya yang bertaut di belakang kepala. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura lalu tersenyum nyengir. "Misalnya kau, Sakura- _chan_. Kau tumbuh menjadi _kunoichi_ medis melebihi Tsunade _baa-chan_. Kau berubah dari gadis kecil cengeng menjadi perempuan dengan kemampuan medis nomor satu di Konoha."

Sontak Sakura menepuk lengan Naruto keras dengan pipinya yang sedikit bersemu merah. Naruto justru tertawa melihatnya. "Jangan berlebihan. Aku masih belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Tsunade- _shisou_."

Naruto menghindar saat Sakura mencoba mencubit lengannya kali ini. "Hei, aku kan sedang memujimu, Sakura- _chan_!"

Sakura mendengus. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Kau juga sama saja."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oh ya?"

"Sekalipun kau seorang _Hokage_ sekarang, kau tetap ninja penuh kejutan nomor satu di Konoha."

Sakura mendengar cerita bahwa minggu lalu, lelaki pirang itu menyamar menjadi anak buah Paman Teuchi di Ichiraku saat hari liburnya dengan menggunakan topeng. Penyamarannya terbongkar saat seorang anak kecil yang digendong Naruto menarik tali topeng dan membuatnya terlepas. Ichiraku yang saat itu sedang ramai pelanggan sontak kaget dan tertawa saat tahu bahwa sejak tadi yang melayani pesanan mereka adalah kepala desa mereka sendiri.

Supel dan ramah. Sifat itu yang membuat Naruto mudah dicintai oleh penduduk desa.

"Tapi tetap saja ada yang tidak berubah untuk beberapa hal." Sakura mengangkat tangan dan menyentuh keningnya yang kini memiliki _Hyakugou_. "Dahiku sama lebarnyaaa!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa yang salah dengan hal itu, Sakura- _chan_? Dahimu mempesona kok!"

Sakura mendengus, "Mempesona darimana? Jangan mengejekku."

Kepala pirang itu menggeleng cepat. "Aku tak mengejekmu, sungguh. Dahi lebar itu menandakan orang pintar, kautahu?"

"Tetap saja aku harap dahiku tak selebar ini."

Tangan Naruto terangkat lalu mengusap puncak kepala Sakura pelan. "Hei, kau punya dahi lebar yang mempesona, Sakura- _chan_. Membuatku ingin mengecupnya, tahu?" sahut Naruto ringan.

" _Kau mempunyai dahi lebar yang mempesona. Membuatku ingin mengecupnya."_

Sakura seketika tertegun. Kenapa rasanya seperti _déjà vu_?

"Sakura- _chan_? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba membeku.

Kata-kata itu… kenapa rasanya pernah ia dengar sebelumnya?

Perlahan Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto. Lelaki itu masih menatapnya bingung.

"Naruto," Sakura meneguk ludahnya lalu menatap baik-baik mata biru itu. "Apa… maksud kata-katamu barusan?"

Merasa sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Naruto sontak menarik tangannya lalu menggaruk pipinya sendiri yang sedikit merona "Ah, maaf maaf, tolong lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi." ia menghindari tatapan Sakura, beranjak dari kursi lalu berjalan sedikit menjauhinya.

Sakura masih terdiam. Kenapa ia merasa Naruto seolah sengaja menghindari pertanyaannya?

"Sudah malam, Sakura- _chan_. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?" Naruto mengatakannya sembari meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Sakura menatap punggung Naruto dengan perasaan kalut. Apa yang sedang laki-laki itu sembunyikan darinya?

Melihat tak ada respon apapun Naruto membalikkan bandannya dan berangsur mendekati Sakura. "Sakura- _chan_?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Kuantar kau pulang sekarang. Kita ngobrol lagi lain waktu."

Sakura menatap tangan Naruto lalu menatap wajah lelaki itu lekat. Sebenarnya masih banyak hal di kepalanya yang ingin ia tanyakan pada lelaki pirang itu. Namun Naruto seperti sengaja menghindari pembahasan itu dengan mengajaknya pulang. Akhirnya ia menerima uluran tangan Naruto lalu bangkit berdiri. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, lelaki itu mengeratkan jubah _hokage_ di bahu Sakura. Lengannya memeluk pinggang Sakura erat saat membawa perempuan itu pulang dengan _hiraishin no jutsu_.

Perasaan aneh itu terus menari di benak Sakura. Ada debaran tak menyenangkan di jantungnya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

" _Apa... maksud kata-katamu barusan?"_

Pertanyaan Sakura saat di monumen _hokage_ tadi sama sekali di luar dugaannya.

Kali ini Naruto masih bisa bernapas lega karena berhasil menghindari pertanyaan itu tadi. Meski terlihat menyimpan banyak pertanyaan, Naruto bersyukur karena Sakura tidak mendesaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Setidaknya untuk sekarang. Meski sebenarnya, ada harapan kecil di dalam hatinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu sekaligus menjelaskan artinya. Yang berarti sama saja memberitahunya kebenaran di masa lalu. Tapi hal itulah yang menimbulkan keraguan besar di diri Naruto.

Bagaimana kalau Sakura marah? Bagaimana kalau hal itu mempengaruhi persahabatan mereka? Bagaimana kalau hal itu membuat hubungan keduanya menjadi renggang? Dan kemungkinan lain terus berloncatan di benak Naruto seandainya kebenaran itu benar naik ke permukaan.

Saat Naruto membuka matanya lagi, keduanya telah sampai di depan apartemen Sakura. Dengan jurus warisan mendiang ayahnya, ia bisa membawa mereka dari monumen _hokage_ langsung ke depan apartemen Sakura dalam sekejap mata. Naruto memang sengaja menaruh salah satu segel jurus _hiraishin_ -nya disini. Jadi bila seandainya ia tiba-tiba saja rindu pada Sakura, Naruto bisa langsung menemuinya.

Bercanda.

Alasan sebenarnya adalah agar Naruto bisa membawa pulang Sakura lebih cepat tanpa harus berjalan kaki. Karena ada kalanya perempuan itu merasa terlalu lelah karena setumpuk pekerjaan dari rumah sakit. _Well_ , hal ini berlaku kalau Naruto sesekali menjemput Sakura pulang di rumah sakit di larut malam. Mana bisa ia membiarkan sahabat perempuannya jalan sendiri di tengah malam? Meski ia adalah _hokage_ yang telah memastikan keamanan desa ada di tingkat tinggi, tetap saja ia khawatir.

"Terima kasih lagi, Naruto."

Senyuman manis khas Haruno Sakura diberikan padanya. Untuk sedetik dadanya kembali berdesir hangat. Selama bertahun-tahun ia terus bersama dengan Sakura, kenapa senyum itu selalu menjadi kelemahannya?

Sakura melepaskan jubah _hokage_ yang ia berikan padanya sejak mereka pertama sampai di monumen _hokage_ tadi. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, untuk menerima jubah itu. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat perempuan itu malah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Biarkan aku memakaikannya padamu," pinta Sakura dengan suara pelan.

Suasana di sekitar mereka telah sepi karena jam telah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Namu, entah kenapa Naruto bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan saat Sakura perlahan berjalan ke belakangnya sambil memakaikan jubah itu padanya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Sakura yang menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan, merapikan jubah yang kini telah terpasang rapi di badannya. Perempuan itu kemudian berjalan lagi ke depannya, merapikan kerah dengan jarak yang membuat Naruto menahan napasnya.

Sakura berdiri sangat dekat dengannya, tak sampai selangkah. Kalau ia membungkuk sedikit saja, jarak wajah mereka akan menjadi hanya beberapa senti saja. Memikirkan hal itu sudah cukup membuat detak jantungnya makin menggila.

Setelah merapikan kerahnya, Sakura tetap diam dalam posisinya. Kepalanya menunduk meski tangannya tetap berada di dada Naruto.

"...Sakura- _chan_?" panggil Naruto pelan. Perempuan itu mengangkat kepalanya. Mata hijaunya menatap Naruto lekat. Ada banyak pertanyaan disana meski bibir itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Naruto paham, tapi memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Melihat tak ada respon dari Naruto, Sakura menggeleng pelan lalu mundur selangkah. "Terima kasih lagi, Naruto." Senyum itu diberikan lagi padanya, membuat Naruto merasa lega perempuan itu tidak jadi menanyakan hal yang dikhawatirkannya.

"Tidak masalah, Sakura- _chan_. Sudah jadi tugasku untuk—"

Menjagamu? Memastikannya baik-baik saja? Tunggu, tak mungkin Naruto mengatakan hal itu.

"—memastikan semua penduduk desa merasa aman untuk pulang ke rumah bahkan di larut malam." Naruto hampir tersedak karena mengucapkan kalimat barusan dengan cepat.

Sontak Sakura tertawa mendengarnya. Hal itu membuat Naruto ikut tertawa kikuk sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Jawaban macam apa itu!?

"Kautahu, barusan aku seperti mendengar jawaban diplomasi," ucap Sakura di sela tawanya.

Yah, Naruto juga tidak tahu kenapa yang keluar dari mulutnya justru kata-kata seformal itu.

Setelah tawanya mereda, Sakura menghela napasnya pelan lalu menatap Naruto lagi. " _Oyasumi_ , Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk. " _Oyasumi_ , Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura tersenyum lagi sebelum berjalan memasuki apartemen tanpa menoleh lagi ke arahnya.

Saat perempuan itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya Naruto mengusap wajahnya pelan lalu mendesah berat. Ia tahu tak lama lagi, Sakura akan mencari dan mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan besarnya tadi. Kalau hal itu benar terjadi, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Alasan macam apa yang ia berikan agar perempuan itu tidak berbalik marah dan membencinya?

Naruto terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tanpa sadar mengucapkan sesuatu yang hanya pernah ia ucapkan sekali dalam seumur hidupnya. Mau bagaimana lagi. Suasana yang mendukung tadi membuat kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Seharusnya hal itu tetap menjadi rahasianya. Seharusnya kejadian itu tetap terpendam dalam rahasia yang hanya ia dan Sasuke ketahui selama bertahun-tahun.

Namun di sisi hati Naruto yang lain, lelaki itu hanya ingin Sakura tahu. Bahwa sesungguhnya, saat itu yang memuji dahinya bukanlah Sasuke.

Melainkan Naruto sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Story © Aika Namikaze**

 **Naruto © M. K.**

 _ **No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!**_

 _ **WARNING:**_ _ **Head-canon**_ _ **setting, misstypo(s),  
**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ;) enjoy!**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENGAKUAN TERAKHIR  
**

 **[Chapter 1]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Kau mempunyai dahi lebar yang mempesona. Membuatku ingin mengecupnya."_

 _Sakura kecil bersorak kegirangan dalam hati. Pipinya seketika bersemu merah. Apalagi yang bisa lebih baik dari ini? Berada satu tim dengan Sasuke—meski harus ada Naruto—saja sudah cukup membuatnya tersenyum sepanjang hari ini. Belum lagi saat barusan, lelaki pujaannya itu bersandar pada batang pohon tak jauh darinya dengan tatapan_ cool _-nya itu._

 _Sebenarnya, ia sendiri baru saja membayangkan Sasuke mengatakan hal itu. Siapa sangka kalau ternyata lelaki itu seperti bisa membaca pikirannya, berjalan mendekatinya lalu mengatakan hal yang ia harapkan sejak tadi itu?_

 _Obsidian hitam itu menatapnya lekat, bibirnya yang tipis sedikit tertarik ke atas. Senyum khas Uchiha Sasuke yang sanggup membuat gadis-gadis meleleh hanya dengan melihatnya._

 _Tanpa sadar pipi Sakura semakin merona melihat senyum itu ditujukan hanya untuknya._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sakura bangun dengan tersentak. Keringat menetes di pelipisnya. Ia beranjak bangkit duduk dengan tangan di dadanya yang berdebar tak karuan.

Mimpi itu memberinya sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan besarnya. Bagaimana bisa Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata yang nyaris sama persis dengan Sasuke saat itu? Kenapa hal itu terasa aneh bila disebut hanya kebetulan?

Sakura melirik jam di atas nakas. Jam delapan. Sinar matahari terlihat dari balik kordennya yang masih tertutup. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pening karena baru terlelap selama tiga jam. Atau mungkin juga karena faktor kelelahan yang membuat kepalanya terasa sedikit berputar.

Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk mengasihani dirinya sendiri sekarang. Rasa penasaran itu lebih menggerogoti pikirannya sejak semalam. Satu-satunya cara untuk mencari tahu kebenarannya adalah bertanya dengan pihak yang bersangkutan. Karena Naruto tidak mau menjawabnya, maka hanya ada satu tempat yang perlu ia tuju sekarang.

Sakura meraih obat dari dalam laci lalu beranjak bangun untuk bersiap-siap.

.

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

Tok tok.

"Surat untukmu, _hokage-sama_."

Naruto mengangkat kepala dari laporan yang sedang dibacanya lalu tersenyum lebar melihat tamunya yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. "Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu, Yamato- _taichou_."

Lelaki dewasa itu tertawa sambil membawa selembar amplop di tangannya. "Aku hanya memanggil dengan nama jabatanmu sekarang, Naruto. Apa salahnya?"

Naruto tertawa kikuk sembari menggaruk pipinya. "Canggung rasanya kalau orang-orang terdekatku yang memanggilku begitu," kilah Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong, surat dari siapa?"

"Ah," Yamato mengulurkan selembar amplop berwarna hijau ke arah Naruto. "Surat dari desa Nadeshiko. Ingat?"

Seketika Naruto tersenyum sumringah. "Shizuka. Mana mungkin aku lupa," jawabnya sambil membuka surat itu lalu membacanya. "Dia akan berkunjung ke Konoha, mungkin akan tiba satu atau dua hari lagi."

"Benarkah?" Yamato tersenyum lebar. "Apa ada hubungannya dengan urusan diplomasi?"

Naruto menggeleng lalu tersenyum sambil melipat kembali suratnya. "Hanya berkunjung untuk liburan. Saat mereka tiba nanti, kuharap kau bisa mendampingi mereka selama disini, Yamato- _taichou_."

Yamato membungkuk hormat, membuat keduanya tertawa bersama _-sama_.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan." Pamit Yamato sambil melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas anggukan ringan dari Naruto.

Setelah Yamato menghilang di balik pintu, Naruto menghela napas panjang. Ia membuka lagi surat itu dan membacanya ulang. Tanpa sadar bibirnya tersenyum, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan _kunoichi_ berambut panjang dari desa tetangga itu.

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah jendela. Langit biru terlihat cerah dengan awan-awan tipis seperti kapas. Naruto ingat langit itu sama persis dengan yang dilihatnya saat menceritakan seseorang yang penting baginya pada Shizuka kala itu. Apakah perempuan itu masih mengingat ceritanya? Kalau Shizuka menanyakan hal yang sama sebelum melepas kepergiannya saat itu, haruskah ia berkata jujur bahwa belum ada perkembangan apapun sampai saat ini?

Padahal orang yang dimaksud itu selalu ada di sampingnya. Namun hubungan yang terlalu dekat itulah yang membuatnya merasa semakin sulit untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran yang tersimpan selama bertahun-tahun.

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

Sakura berdiri di depan puntu geser yang masih tertutup rapat. Ia mengambil napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya panjang. Mimpi itu mengingatkannya akan memori manis bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Manis berujung pahit sebenarnya, karena setelah Sasuke memujinya, lelaki itu pergi lalu kembali dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya orang yang menyebalkan. Perubahan sikap yang drastis memang, tapi saat itu Sakura lebih memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke yang membuatnya murung selama beberapa saat.

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi pokok masalahnya saat ini.

 _Ting tong._

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Seharusnya, lelaki itu ada di rumah saat ini. Karena seingatnya mereka sudah kembali dari misi pagi buta tadi.

Tak sampai semenit pintu geser itu terbuka.

"Sakura?" seru pemilik rumah itu kaget.

Sakura meringis. "Maaf mengganggumu pagi-pagi, Sasuke _-kun_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke membawa nampan dengan dua cangkir teh di atasnya ke beranda samping, dimana Sakura duduk di teras sambil menikmati taman kecil peninggalan mendiang ibunya. Sakura menggumamkan kata terima kasih saat Sasuke menyodorkan cangkir teh sembari duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi?"

Untuk sesaat Sakura ingin tertawa geli mendengar Sasuke yang tidak biasanya merasa penasaran akan sesuatu hal yang tidak terlalu penting baginya. Maklum saja, sepertinya lelaki itu bingung saat ia tiba-tiba menanyakan hal bertahun-tahun yang lalu di pintu depan tadi. Sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk masuk dan menceritakannya lebih jelas.

"Tidak biasanya kau penasaran akan sesuatu, Sasuke _-kun_ ," Sakura terkekeh pelan sambil menyesap tehnya.

Sasuke berdeham canggung lalu ikut meminum tehnya. "Kau menanyakan hal yang tidak kumengerti," kilahnya. "Apa maksudnya kata-kata pujianku padamu dulu?"

"Ah," Sakura tersenyum lalu menaruh cangkir tehnya. Gerak matanya mengikuti ikan koi yang berenang di kolam batu tak jauh darinya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Saat kita _genin_ dulu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kau pernah memuji dahiku dan… kita hampir berciuman di bangku dekat gerbang desa. Kau ingat itu?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti. Kali ini Sakura balik menatapnya dengan kening yang sedikit berkerut.

Benarkah firasatnya ini?

"Setelah pembentukan tim oleh Iruka _-sensei_ , saat jam makan siang sebelum bertemu Kakashi _-sensei_. Kau menghampiriku dan memuji dahiku," Sakura meneguk ludahnya gugup. "Itu kau… iya 'kan?"

Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke terdiam. Sampai akhirnya lelaki itu tertawa pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura masih menatap Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Begitu rupanya," Sasuke masih betah tertawa pelan.

"Eh?"

"Ya, itu aku."

 _Deg._ Sakura hampir membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Tapi, 'Sasuke' saat itu bukan aku."

Firasatnya mungkin memang benar.

"Sosok itu adalah Naruto, yang _henge_ menjadi aku."

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

"Sedang senggang, _hokage-sama_?"

Naruto mendengus tertawa. Tanpa perlu memutar kursinya pun, ia langsung tahu siapa yang baru saja masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu.

"Kupikir kita telah sepakat soal nama panggilanku, Shikamaru?" Naruto memutar kursinya yang awalnya menghadap ke arah jendela kembali ke posisi semula.

Sosok laki-laki dikuncir tinggi itu menyeringai tipis. "Ada kalanya aku ingin memanggilmu begitu, Naruto."

Naruto membalasnya dengan tawa pelan lalu memutar kursinya ke arah jendela lagi. Kemudian tidak ada suara lagi. Keheningan itu membuat Shikamaru heran. Tidak biasanya temannya yang nyaris selalu berisik ini mendadak jadi diam.

"Sakura lagi?"

Naruto sedikit memutar kursinya untuk melirik Shikamaru dengan satu tangan yang bertopang dagu di tangan kursi.

"Benar 'kan?"

Naruto mendengus lalu tertawa pelan. "Mereka memanggilmu jenius bukan tanpa alasan."

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis sambil merebahkan diri ke atas sofa di salah satu sudut ruangan. Tugasnya hari ini telah selesai, bersantai sejenak dan mendengar keluh kesah sang _hokage_ sebagai seorang sahabat bukan pilihan yang buruk.

"Apa ini tentang janji yang kau buat pada Sakura?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tak menyangka Shikamaru mampu membaca pikirannya.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan. "Aku di belakangmu saat itu, kalau kau ingat," Kilah Shikamaru melihat sorot mata tajam sesaat dari rekannya. "Janji untuk membawa pulang Sasuke. Sudah ditepati 'kan?"

Janji seumur hidup lebih tepatnya. Naruto tidak mungkin lupa bagaimana setiap tetes air mata yang jatuh di pipi Sakura kala itu. Bagaimana perempuan itu memeluk dirinya sendiri menahan getaran tangisnya. Pemandangan itu… sangat menyakitkan baginya melebihi apapun.

"Aku memang sudah menepatinya." Naruto beranjak dari kursi lalu berjalan menuju salah satu jendela. Kedua tangannya memegang erat pinggiran jendela dengan kepala tertunduk. "Entah kenapa hal itu malah membuatku… merasa sedikit sedih."

Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti. Kali ini Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyuman sendu.

"Rasanya setelah ini tidak ada lagi hal yang mengikat antara aku dan Sakura- _chan_. Selain persahabatan."

"Nyatakan saja, apa sulitnya?"

Naruto mendengus geli, ia melirik Shikamaru dengan seringai jahil di bibirnya. "Jangan samakan hubunganku dan Sakura dengan hubunganmu dan Ino. Tanpa perlu menyatakan satu sama lain, kalian sudah bersikap layaknya orang pacaran dengan alasan teman sejak kecil."

Shikamaru berdeham tak nyaman dengan pipi merona tipis. "Kita sedang membahas masalahmu, Naruto. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Naruto tertawa. "Sungguh, rasanya akan lebih mudah bagiku kalau situasinya seperti itu."

Shikamaru masih diam.

Naruto menghela napasnya panjang kali ini. "Akan kuberitahu satu hal padamu, Shikamaru. Rahasia yang hanya diketahui olehku dan Sasuke. Hal bodoh yang kulakukan hanya untuk membuat Sakura melihatku walau hanya sesaat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _If you ask me why I didn't tell you those things_

 _Can't answer nothing 'cause my heart aches_

 _I just want you to remember like it is, knowing nothing"_

–Do You Know (Wendy)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~to be continued~**

* * *

Halo~! Maaf lama gak muncul, tugas kuliah terlalu mengerikan sih untuk diacuhkan haha padahal fic ini uda lamaaa banget mendekam di sudut file tapi baru sekarang ini bisa selesai :")

Ngomong-ngomong ambil settingnya _headcanon_ , beberapa waktu setelah chapter 699. Setelah Naruto tamat masih ada beberapa hal yang ganjel buatku, terutama bagian Naruto yang _henge_ jadi Sasuke buat muji keningnya dulu. Ingat kan? Dulu aku selalu bayangin, dimana pada akhirnya Sakura memahami perasaan Naruto, saat itu pula Naruto akan memberitahu bahwa yang memuji keningnya saat itu adalah dia dan bukan Sasuke... OMG AKU JADI GALAU LAGI KAN HUWEEEEE TT_TT yah setelah chapter terakhir keluar ehhhh kok jadinya begitu ifyouknowwhatimean x"D karena itu jadilah fic ini! I make my own version gimana kalau jadinya Sakura tahu kebenaran yang disimpan Naruto selama bertahun-tahun.

Bakal ada baaanyak hints NaruSaku yang kupakai dalam fic ini, semoga masih tetap tidak bosan :) draft cerita udah jadi semua, perkiraan sih bakal jadi 3-4 chapter mungkin. Jangan bosen nunggunya juga ya targetnya (seperti tahun lalu) chapter terakhir akan di publish pas hari ulang tahunku, kalau molor maksimal pas ultah Naruto deh (beda 2 minggu doang) wkwkwkw

Akhir kata, terima kasih buat yang sudah baca! Aku tahu akhir-akhir ini archive NS menurun drastis, semoga fic ini bisa menghibur kalian yang masih suka kangen sama pairing tercinta ini ;) tinggalkan pendapatmu di kolom review ya! Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnyaaaa!

xxx

Aika N.


	2. Your Happiness

' _ **What if I told you that I can't hold this jealousy whenever I saw you with other man?'**_

.

.

.

* * *

" _Kau mempunyai dahi lebar yang mempesona."_

 _'Eh?'_

 _"Membuatku ingin mengecupnya." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan terpaku menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Pipinya sontak bersemu kemerahan. Sasuke baru saja mengatakan hal yang sama seperti di dalam khayalannya!  
_

' _Yeah, Sasuke adalah milikku!' pekik_ inner _Sakura girang._

" _Kurasa, kata-kata semacam itu_ _yang_ _pasti ingin dikatakan Naruto padamu." kata-kata dari Sasuke berikutnya membuat Sakura seketika tertunduk kecewa. Oh, ternyata Sasuke hanya bercanda. Padahal ia hampir melompat kegirangan bila seandainya kalimat itu sungguh-sungguh diucapkan oleh Sasuke._

" _Sakura, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," ucap Sasuke sambil berangsur duduk di sampingnya. "Bagaimana pendapatmu soal Naruto?"_

 _Sakura terdiam sesaat. Tidak ada lagi rona merah di pipinya. Sebaliknya, alisnya sedikit tertekuk sebelum menjawab. "Naruto selalu menghalangi perjalanan cintaku. Dan dia terlihat senangmelihatku berjuang mati-matian." Jeda sejenak. "Naruto tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, dia sangat menyebalkan. Padahal yang sangat kuinginkan adalah—"_

 _Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang mulai terlihat bersemu lagi._

"— _agar kau mengakui keberadaanku." Sakura tersenyum malu sembari melirik Sasuke sesekali. "Aku serius. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau mengakui keberadaanku."_

 _Tanpa sadar pipi Sasuke mulai bersemu kemerahan saat Sakura mulai memajukan wajah ke arahnya dengan kedua mata tertutup._

" _Karena aku menyukaimu…"_

* * *

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

"Aku sedang makan siang saat Naruto tiba-tiba mengikatku dengan tali."

Sakura masih diam mendengarkan sambil sesekali menyesap tehnya. Matanya menatap kosong riak air yang ditimbulkan gerakan ikan koi di kolam tak jauh dari mereka.

"Butuh beberapa waktu sampai aku bisa membuka ikatannya. Setelah itu, aku bertemu denganmu," Sasuke melirik Sakura sesaat yang masih duduk terdiam sambil menggoyangkan kakinya. Perempuan itu mengangguk, mengindikasikan bahwa ia tidak perlu menjelaskan kejadian berikutnya dengan rinci.

Ada jeda cukup lama sampai Sakura akhirnya tertawa sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding di sebelah pintu. "Akhirnya aku mengerti, kenapa kau memarahi lalu mengataiku sebagai orang yang menyebalkan saat itu." jari telunjuknya berputar di bibir cangkir yang masih digenggamnya erat. Ia mengulum bibirnya. "Tapi… kenapa Naruto melakukan hal itu?"

Sasuke menoleh mendengar suara lirih Sakura. Perempuan itu masih menunduk sambil menatap cangkir teh nya yang nyaris kosong.

Diam-diam Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ia memang sempat berpisah dengan tim tujuh selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi berkumpul dengan mereka lagi, dan melihat hubungan antar individu yang telah berubah sejak ia terakhir kali melihat mereka membuatnya paham sedikit banyak. Rekan satu timnya yang berambut pirang itu bukan lagi pengacau seperti dulu. Ia harus mengakui kemampuannya saat akhirnya Naruto berhasil mengakhiri perang dan naik jabatan menjadi _hokage_ dua tahun terakhir ini. Melihat kewibawaannya saat ini, sulit dipercaya bahwa dulu Naruto adalah salah satu _rival_ yang paling menyebalkan baginya. _Rival_ sekaligus sahabat.

Lalu rekan satu timnya yang lain, yang kini sedang duduk di sebelahnya tumbuh menjadi seorang perempuan yang sangat kuat. Sasuke tidak heran melihat kemampuan fisik dan medis yang dimiliki Sakura karena dibimbing langsung oleh Tsunade. Gadis cengeng yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi dulu telah berubah menjadi perempuan mandiri dan kuat saat ini.

Dulu hal yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke hanyalah mencari cara untuk bertambah kuat setiap harinya. Api dendam yang berkobar di dalam dirinya dulu membuat ia menutup mata akan beberapa detail dari orang-orang di sekitarnya saat itu. Tapi bertemu mereka lagi saat ini, membuat ia paham beberapa hal.

Ada seseorang yang sejak dulu masih memendam perasaannya terhadap rekan satu timnya sendiri.

Dulu Sasuke mengira bahwa perasaan Naruto pada Sakura hanyalah perasaan konyol yang bertahan selama beberapa saat saja. Namun seiring waktu berjalan dan beberapa kejadian yang telah berlalu, ia mulai paham bahwa perasaan Naruto pada Sakura bukanlah main-main.

Sasuke tidak mungkin lupa bagaimana sorot mata Naruto yang merebut Sakura dari cengkeramannya saat ia hampir membunuh perempuan itu dengan kunai beracun. Mata biru itu menatapnya penuh kemarahan saat itu.

Kini, bersama dengan mereka lagi setelah sekian lama membuat Sasuke akhirnya mengerti arti pandangan lembut Naruto setiap menatap Sakura atau saat pemuda itu bercerita tentangnya. Sasuke memang tidak memahami cinta dalam arti berbagai macam. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu pandangan mata Naruto pada Sakura mengingatkannya akan pandangan mata ayahnya pada ibunya dulu.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang posisi kalian dibalik saja?" suara perempuan dari belakang keduanya memecahkan lamunan mereka. Sakura menoleh ke arah suara dan _emerald_ nya seketika terbelalak. Perempuan dengan celana pendek dan handuk di rambutnya itu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Sakura tertawa sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau disini," ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum lembut melihat Sasuke yang juga tersenyum menatap perempuan di belakangnya.

Perempuan itu terkekeh pelan sebelum menatap Sakura serius. "Dengar, kalau kau jadi Naruto, menurutmu untuk apa kau lakukan hal itu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Story © Aika Namikaze**

 **Naruto © M. K.**

 _ **No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!**_

 _ **WARNING:**_ _ **Head-canon**_ _ **setting, misstypo(s)  
**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ;) enjoy!**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENGAKUAN TERAKHIR  
**

 **[Chapter 2]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas sembari menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Cuaca yang sangat cerah hari ini membuatnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di waktu istirahat makan siangnya. Ia sudah bilang pada Shikamaru untuk memperpanjang waktu istirahatnya selama satu jam. Asistennya itu mengangguk setuju mengingat beberapa hari ini tugas yang menumpuk di meja _hokage_ seolah tak ada habisnya. Memberi waktu istirahat Naruto lebih lama akan membuatnya _fresh_ kembali.

"Selamat siang, _hokage-sama_!"

Sepanjang jalan orang-orang yang ditemuinya akan menyapanya dengan senyum lebar yang—tentu saja—dibalasnya dengan senyum lebih lebar lagi. Naruto bisa merasakan kedamaian dan ketenangan Konoha bila sedang berjalan-jalan seperti ini. Karena itulah setidaknya seminggu sekali ia akan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desa sekaligus mendekatkan diri pada penduduk.

Hampir setengah jam Naruto berjalan-jalan sampai tanpa disadarinya kakinya semakin mendekati _mansion_ Uchiha. Naruto mengulum senyumnya, seingatnya tadi Shikamaru memberitahu bahwa Sasuke telah pulang dari misi. Mengajak lelaki itu makan siang rasanya bukan ide yang buruk.

Dari kejauhan, matanya bisa menangkap jelas sosok Sasuke berjalan keluar dari rumah. Naruto hampir mengangkat tangannya dan berteriak memanggil saat melihat lelaki itu keluar dengan diikuti seseorang di belakangnya.

"Sakura… _chan_?"

Jarak Naruto dengan Sasuke dan Sakura membuat keduanya tidak sadar akan kehadirannya. Tanpa sadar Naruto bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik. Matanya mengawasi kedua rekan setimnya itu.

Naruto tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun matanya sempat menangkap jelas raut murung di wajah Sakura. Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang akhirnya membuat Sakura mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Dada Naruto seketika berdenyut saat melihat Sasuke membalas dengan senyuman kecil dan memeluknya singkat dengan usapan ringan di puncak kepala Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Aku akan menemuimu saat aku kembali," sentuhan ringan Sasuke di kening Sakura membuat pipi perempuan itu sontak memerah. "…dan terima kasih."_

 _Rasa sakit itu seketika menjalari dada Naruto. Berkali lipat rasanya saat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertukar senyum, seolah mengikrarkan sebuah janji bahwa keduanya akan bersama lagi saat Sasuke telah kembali dari perantauannya._

 _Naruto semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon untuk menyamarkan keberadaannya di bawah bayangan dedaunan. Bibirnya tanpa sadar tersenyum miris._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya selama bertahun-tahun mencoba bertahan, baru sekali ini rasanya ia ingin menyerah._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya tanpa sadar. Kepalanya tertunduk. Apakah ini saat yang tepat baginya untuk mundur?

Kepulangan Sasuke ke Konoha membuat keadaan kembali seperti sedia kala. Tim tujuh kembali lengkap. Baik Sasuke maupun Sai mencoba untuk menyesuaikan diri satu sama lain sebagai rekan meski dalam tim yang berbeda. Tidak ada lagi kecanggungan di antara mereka. Semua baik-baik saja. Bahkan setelah Sasuke kembali dari perantauannya dulu, hubungan antara Sakura dan Sasuke juga tidak menunjukkan perkembangan apapun. Semuanya masih terlihat seperti biasanya di matanya.

Atau ia saja yang tidak menyadarinya? Bagaimana kalau selama ini Sakura dan Sasuke ternyata diam-diam berkencan? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba mereka mengumumkan akan segera menikah?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak mungkin. Mereka sahabatnya. Seharusnya mereka akan memberitahunya dan yang lain kalau memang ada sesuatu di antara keduanya.

"Naruto?" Naruto tersentak mendengar suara itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Sakura di depannya. "Sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik begitu?" Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Oh," Naruto tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "-T-tidak ada. Aku sedikit pusing tadi jadi bersandar ke tembok sebentar," jawabnya sekenanya tanpa membalas tatapan perempuan itu.

"Eh? Kau sakit?" tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir. Ia langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening dan pipi Naruto. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu, _baka_! Tidak lucu kalau pemimpin desa sampai ambruk hanya karena flu."

Naruto menanggapi omelan Sakura dengan tertawa getir. Perempuan itu terkadang berlebihan memerhatikannya. Salah satu alasan yang membuatnya berani mengharapkan sesuatu dari Sakura. Meski sekarang, mungkin tidak lagi. Setelah melihat Sakura bersama Sasuke tadi, perhatian itu entah kenapa justru terasa menyakitinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir," Naruto mengucapkannya dengan nada tercekat tanpa sadar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, membuat perempuan itu menatapnya heran.

"Hei," melihat Naruto yang sejak tadi menolak untuk menatapnya mau tak mau membuat Sakura akhirnya curiga. "Apa kau… marah padaku?"

Naruto menunduk sesaat sebelum tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Senyum paksaan terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya. "Tidak. Untuk apa aku marah?"

Sakura tidak serta merta percaya. Nada bicara dan sikap Naruto aneh sejak tadi. Ia tahu betul lelaki itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu atau memang sengaja menghindarinya.

"Aku harus kembali sekarang. Sampai nanti." Naruto yang tidak tahu harus bersikap apa lagi memutuskan untuk pergi dari hadapannya. Ia membalikkan badannya tanpa menatap Sakura lagi. Bersikap dingin pada Sakura bukan hal yang bisa dilakukannya.

Dengan cepat Sakura menahan lengan Naruto yang hampir melangkah. Ia menunggu sampai Naruto membalikkan badannya. Tapi tetap saja, lelaki itu bergeming dengan posisinya yang masih enggan membalas tatapannya.

Perempuan itu lalu menghela napasnya panjang. "Naruto?" panggil Sakura lebih lembut. Ditariknya sisi wajah Naruto sampai lelaki itu mau menatap wajahnya. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Naruto. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kau terlihat berbeda sekali."

Iris mata hijau itu menatapnya lekat-lekat. Naruto menahan dirinya mati-matian untuk tidak memeluk perempuan itu, mengungkapkan kecemburuannya, dan mengatakan perasaannya. Tapi ia tahu kenyataannya tidak semudah itu saat ini. Yang diinginkan Sakura bukan dirinya, melainkan Sasuke.

"Ada… beberapa hal yang kupikirkan," Naruto menarik tangan Sakura turun. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Sakura membulatkan kedua bola matanya, Naruto tahu perempuan itu pasti kaget karena ia memanggil namanya dengan cara yang tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi ini salah satu caranya agar ia tetap bisa maju, ia tidak ingin menghalangi perasaan Sakura pada _rival_ sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

Asalkan Sakura bahagia, apapun akan dilakukan Naruto. Termasuk melepasnya bersama orang yang dicintainya.

"Hoi, Naruto!"

Teriakan seseorang dari kejauhan memotong perhatian keduanya. Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara. Yamato tampak berlari-lari kecil menghampiri mereka dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Yamato- _taichou_ ," sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah dan sedikit membungkuk. "Lama tak bertemu."

"Hai, Sakura. Sepertinya kau terlihat lebih cantik sekarang. Apa kau sedang memiliki kekasih saat ini?" goda Yamato sambil melirik Naruto. Ia bertanya dalam hati melihat Naruto seolah tak mendengarnya sementara Sakura hanya tertawa kikuk. Apa mereka sedang bertengkar?

"Jadi, kenapa memanggilku, _taichou_?" tanya Naruto langsung.

"Oh ya, Shizuka baru saja datang dan sedang menunggumu di ruangan _hokage_. Lebih baik kau kembali sekarang," saran Yamato.

Seketika Naruto tersenyum lebar. _Timing_ yang pas. Kedatangan teman yang lama tak ditemuinya itu bisa menjadi pengalihan perhatian yang bagus dari masalahnya saat ini. "Tentu saja aku akan kembali sekarang." ia menoleh ke arah Sakura yang terdiam sejak tadi. "Kami duluan, Sakura."

Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ah, sebenarnya," Yamato berdeham sekali sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Sakura. Kau duluan saja, Naruto."

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

Sakura tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Naruto yang drastis. Lelaki itu bersikap aneh setelah ia memergokinya bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik. Nada bicaranya berubah, tidak ceria seperti biasanya. Tawanya tak lagi hangat, seperti dipaksakan. Dan satu hal yang paling penting, Naruto menghindari tatapan matanya sejak awal. Naruto tidak pernah mengacuhkannya apalagi sampai bersikap dingin. Dan saat ia memanggil namanya tadi, sejak kapan lelaki itu menghilangkan _suffix_ _'–chan'_ di belakang namanya? Entah kenapa, hal itu membuatnya merasa… sakit. Mengenal lelaki itu sejak mereka masih di akademi, tidak pernah sekalipun Naruto memanggilnya hanya dengan namanya saja.

Saat ia akhirnya berhasil menatap iris biru itu secara baik-baik, yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah sorot mata yang terluka. _Sapphire_ itu tidak lagi berkilau, redup seolah ada luka begitu dalam sampai menghilangkan kilaunya. Tapi apa?

Masih ada banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakannya pada Naruto, termasuk sesuatu yang telah ia bahas bersama Sasuke tadi. Namun belum sempat bertanya lagi, kehadiran Yamato mengalihkan segalanya.

"Oh ya, Shizuka baru saja datang dan sedang menunggumu di ruangan _hokage_. Lebih baik kau kembali sekarang," kini Yamato beralih menatap Naruto setelah berbasa-basi sebentar dengannya.

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat. Siapa itu Shizuka? Kenapa nama itu bisa dalam sekejap membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar seolah melupakan semua sikapnya yang dingin sejak tadi?

Tanpa sadar Sakura sedikit merengut. Merasa _badmood_ seketika. Bahkan ketika lelaki itu berpamitan, ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ah, sebenarnya." Dehaman dari Yamato membuatnya ikut menoleh ke arah gurunya itu. "Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Sakura. Kau duluan saja, Naruto."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Ia kira gurunya itu kemari hanya untuk mencari ia tidak mengatakan apapun sampai Naruto pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Jadi, terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian?" Yamato membuka suara saat Naruto tidak lagi terlihat sosoknya. Sakura menoleh. Lelaki itu tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya. "Aku seorang ANBU. Membaca ekspresi seseorang bukan hal yang sulit, Sakura. Kalian terlihat seperti pasangan yang sedang bertengkar tadi."

Sakura tertawa hambar. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Entahlah, _taichou_. Naruto aneh sekali hari ini." Ia mendesah panjang. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi dingin dan menyebalkan."

Adik kelas Kakashi itu lalu tertawa. "Bukankah selalu begitu? Kukira kau sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Naruto yang kadang terlewat konyol atau menyebalkan bagimu 'kan?"

Seharusnya memang begitu. Naruto selalu bertingkah konyol. Tak jarang sangat menyebalkan. Kedua hal itu yang membuat Sakura tidak menyukai Naruto dulu. Baginya lelaki itu hanya berusaha mencari perhatian orang di sekitarnya saja. Tapi itu pendapatnya sebelum mengenal Naruto lebih jauh. Setelah disatukan dalam satu tim, perlahan Sakura mulai mengerti. Meski kadang terlihat tidak pandai, ia tahu lelaki itu selalu berusaha keras dalam latihan untuk menjadi kuat. Di balik tingkah konyolnya, Naruto hanya ingin diakui keberadaannya oleh penduduk desa yang tak menganggapnya ada saat kecil dulu. Dan di balik tawanya yang selalu lebar itu, Naruto sedang menyembunyikan kesendiriannya tanpa orangtua. Sakura telah memahami Naruto sepenuhnya. Di balik sosoknya yang jahil, penuh energi, dan tak jarang ceroboh itu ada kepribadian yang hangat dan penyayang di dalamnya. Semua orang di sekelilingnya kini menyadari hal itu.

"Aku tidak tahu," Sakura tersenyum getir sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Perubahan sikapnya sangat aneh tadi…"

Yamato menghela napasnya panjang. Ia tahu hubungan di antara tim tujuh sedikit rumit dalam soal perasaan. "Sakura, apa kau ingat kata-kataku dulu?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Yamato bingung.

"Saat Naruto berhadapan dengan Orochimaru dan berubah menjadi _kyuubi_ berekor empat? Lengan kirimu terkena serangannya saat itu."

Sakura mendadak ingat dan seketika merinding mengingat kejadian bertahun-tahun silam itu. Naruto seolah kehilangan kesadarannya saat _chakra kyuubi_ menguasai tubuhnya dan merubahnya jadi rubah berekor empat. Meski Yamato akhirnya berhasil menenangkan Naruto, melihat luka parah di tubuh lelaki itu membuat ia merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat membantu Naruto cukup banyak.

" _Bukan masalah seberapa besar atau kecil yang bisa kau berikan. Yang terpenting adalah seberapa besar kekuatan perasaan yang kau miliki untuk Naruto._ " Yamato mengulangi kalimat yang diucapkannya saat itu pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Saat itu ia meminta pada Yamato untuk mengajarkannya jurus kayu agar bisa membantu Naruto bila ia tiba-tiba kehilangan kontrol _chakra_ _kyuubi_ nya lagi. Tapi hal itu tidak disetujui oleh gurunya karena ia tidak mempunyai elemen dasar kayu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak pernah melanjutkan potongan kata-katamu saat itu, _taichou_." Sakura mendadak ingat saat itu Yamato sedang mengatakan sesuatu padanya tapi terpotong karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba sadar.

Lelaki itu tertawa ringan. "Ya, memang," ia lalu mengusap puncak kepala Sakura lembut. "Tapi melihat kau yang sekarang, kurasa kau harus mencari jawabannya sendiri, Sakura,"

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat.

"Tanyalah pada hatimu. Dia tahu jawaban yang terbaik."

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

Naruto menguap lebar sembari meregangkan kedua tangannya. Ia menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi _hokage_ yang empuk setelah berjam-jam tubuhnya duduk tegak untuk mengurusi dokumen-dokumen yang seolah tak pernah habis datang ke mejanya. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela dan menghela napas. Cuaca sangat bagus untuk berjalan-jalan hari ini, tapi sepertinya ia harus merelakan waktu makan siangnya agar pekerjaannya bisa selesai tepat waktu.

" _Yosh_!" Naruto mencoba untuk bersemangat kembali dengan menegakkan punggungnya lagi. Ia meraih penanya dan kembali sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

 _Tok tok_

"Masuk," jawab Naruto sekenanya karena fokusnya tertuju penuh pada dokumen yang sedang dipelajarinya.

"Laporan bulanan rumah sakit, Naruto. Shizune- _san_ menitipkannya padaku." Suara itu membuat gerakan tangan Naruto yang sedang memutar pena mendadak terhenti. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Sakura berdiri tak jauh dari mejanya dengan beberapa dokumen dalam dekapannya. Pantas rasanya ia mengenal aliran _chakra_ ini

Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum Naruto membuka mulutnya. "Kau bisa menaruhnya disitu," Naruto menunjuk salah satu sudut meja dengan dagunya. "Terima kasih. Kau bisa pergi sekarang." masih tanpa ekspresi, ia langsung menunduk lagi menatap kertas di tangannya.

Sakura menghela napasnya panjang. Sikap Naruto masih sama seperti kemarin. Perkiraannya meleset mengira semuanya akan kembali normal hari ini. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "Naruto, ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada—"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, Sakura, aku harus memintamu untuk keluar sekarang karena pekerjaanku hari ini sangat banyak," sela Naruto cepat tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. "Dan aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya sore ini juga. Aku ada janji makan malam dengan seseorang nanti."

Sakura mengurungkan pertanyaannya tadi. Kata-kata Naruto lebih menarik perhatiannya. Kening Sakura seketika berkerut. "Dengan Shizuka?" tebaknya langsung.

Naruto tak menjawabnya. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia merasa harus mengatakan janji makan malamnya pada Sakura.

"Iya 'kan?" desak Sakura.

Kali ini Naruto menaruh penanya di atas meja lalu menatap Sakura sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Seringai tipis menghiasi bibirnya. "Apakah dengan siapa aku makan malam nanti jadi masalah bagimu?" Naruto bertanya balik.

Sakura ingin menjawab tidak. Namun nyatanya mulutnya tetap terkatup rapat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa nama Shizuka terucap begitu saja. Hanya saja ia tiba-tiba merasa kesal sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, dengan siapa aku pergi nanti bukan jadi masalah bagimu 'kan?" sahut Naruto sambil tertawa pelan. "Sekarang keluarlah." Ia meraih dokumen yang baru saja diserahkan Sakura dan mulai membacanya.

Harusnya memang bukan jadi masalah bagi Sakura dengan siapa Naruto akan pergi. Tapi sikap kekanakan Naruto sejak kemarin dan pikiran tidak menyenangkan soal teman kencan Naruto nanti membuat emosinya di ujung batas.

"Baiklah. Sudah cukup, Naruto!" Naruto menjengit kaget saat Sakura berjalan maju lalu menggebrak mejanya cukup keras dengan satu tangan. "Dengar, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu. Tapi berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan, Naruto. Jangan kekanakan!"

Naruto membalas tatapan Sakura yang tajam. Ia tahu perempuan itu sangat kesal padanya sekarang. Bukannya ia sengaja melakukannya. Hanya saja semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa decegahnya. "Aku tidak bisa memahamimu, Sakura," ucapnya dengan suara kecil.

"Eh?"

Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya sambil beranjak dari kursi. Ia berjalan ke depan jendela dengan posisi memunggungi perempuan itu. "Siapa yang menjadi teman kencanku seharusnya tidak mengganggumu." ia menatap Sakura sekilas dari balik bahunya. "Karena seingatku, aku tidak pernah protes kalau kau hanya pergi berdua saja dengan Sasuke."

Sakura tertegun. "H-hei, kau ini bicara apa sih, Naruto?" tanyanya bingung. "Kau bersikap kekanakan dan sekarang kau membawa-bawa Sasuke dalam masalah kita. Apa maksudnya?" tukasnya kesal.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum membalikkan badannya. Saat itulah ia melihat seseorang di belakang Sakura. "Shikamaru," panggilnya tegas.

Tangan kanan _hokage_ yang baru saja datang dan baru akan mengetuk pintu yang setengah terbuka itu mengerjap kaget mendengar namanya tiba-tiba dipanggil. "Ya?"

"Aku harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku dengan cepat hari ini karena itu," Naruto melirik Sakura sekilas sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela lagi. "Aku ingin kau mengantar Sakura keluar dari ruanganku. Sekarang."

"Hah?" Shikamaru mengernyit bingung mendengar suara tegas Naruto. Tapi melihat situasi yang terjadi ia bisa menebak Naruto dan Sakura sedang bertengkar saat ini. Melihat perubahan nada bicara dan sikap Naruto, sepertinya itu bukan masalah yang kecil.

Sakura mendengus cukup keras lalu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. "Tidak perlu. Aku akan pergi sekarang." ia menunduk singkat sebelum berbalik pergi. "Maaf mengganggu waktumu, _hokage-sama_." Setelah itu ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menoleh lagi.

Setelah kepergian Sakura, Shikamaru beralih menatap sang _hokage_ yang tengah duduk di kursinya sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan mata tertutup.

"Kau baru saja melakukan kesalahan besar, Naruto."

"Diamlah."

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

"Jadi itu benar Naruto?"

Sakura mengangguk sembari menyuapkan sesendok besar es krim ke mulutnya. Setelah bertengkar dengan Naruto di ruang _hokage_ sore tadi, ia bertemu dengan Ino di tengah jalan. Melihat wajahnya yang bersungut-sungut membuat sahabat pirangnya itu memaksanya untuk bercerita. Awalnya ia ragu untuk memberitahu semuanya, tapi sepertinya pendapat dari orang luar mungkin dapat membantunya untuk mengambil tindakan.

Melihat _mood_ nya yang masih tak kunjung membaik bahkan setelah bercerita panjang lebar, membuat Ino berinisiatif untuk mentraktir sahabatnya itu ke salah satu restoran mewah yang baru buka beberapa bulan lalu.

"Kau sudah menanyakannya?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menanyakannya di saat Naruto sedang bersifat kekanakan tidak jelas seperti itu, _pig_!" Sakura mendengus keras lalu menaruh sendok es nya dengan kesal. Benturan sendok pada gelas membuat suara berdenting cukup keras yang sempat menarik perhatian beberapa orang di restoran. Ino meringis meminta maaf ke pengunjung lain karena saat ini restoran memang dalam keadaan cukup ramai.

" _Forehead_ , aku tahu kau kesal tapi bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lebih anggun? Kita tidak sedang makan di kedai hari ini!" tukas Ino ikut sebal. Padahal ia sudah sengaja mentraktir sahabatnya itu agar _mood_ -nya semakin membaik. Ia bahkan meminjamkan salah satu _dress_ selutut nya pada Sakura meski awalnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh murid didikan Tsunade itu. Tapi ia bersikeras memaksanya untuk sedikit berdandan karena tidak mungkin mereka memasuki resto yang sudah terkenal sampai ke luar desa itu dengan pakaian _casual_.

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya panjang. Setelah menenangkan diri beberapa saat akhirnya ia mulai melunak. "Maaf, Ino, harusnya malam ini kita bersenang-senang untuk merayakan rencana pernikahanmu dengan Shikamaru," ia tersenyum lembut menatap sahabatnya selama bertahun-tahun itu. "Selamat ya, _pig_ , akhirnya kau menemukan seseorang yang tepat untukmu," ucapnya tulus.

Mau tak mau pipi Ino seketika bersemu merah sambil tersenyum lebar mendengar kata pernikahan. Sebenarnya ia memang mentraktir Sakura karena kemarin Shikamaru baru saja melamarnya. Sakura adalah orang yang pertama tahu soal rencana pernikahannya yang akan digelar musim semi tahun depan.

Sakura lalu mengaduk es krimnya sambil tersenyum getir. Berbanding terbalik dengan sahabatnya yang telah menemukan seseorang, ia malah terjebak dengan perasaan tak menentu. Saat kecil dulu, Sasuke adalah sosok yang sempurna di matanya. Tampan, jenius, dan sikap misteriusnya membuat lelaki itu dengan mudah mendapatkan banyak penggemar, tak terkecuali Sakura. Bahkan setelah Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengkhianati desa, ia terus berharap agar lelaki itu bisa kembali dan bersama-sama dengan yang lainnya lagi di Konoha.

Tapi saat Sasuke menghilang, Naruto mulai menumbuhkan perasaan lain pada dirinya. Bukan perasaan yang sama seperti yang dirasakannya pada Sasuke. Tapi perlahan lelaki pirang itu menumbuhkan rasa kagum pada dirinya. Setelah mengembara selama tiga tahun bersama Jiraiya, Naruto kembali menjadi sosok ninja yang melebihi dugaannya. Siapa yang menyangka sosok pembuat onar yang sering membuat orang di sekitarnya menjadi kesal kini menjadi sosok pemimpin desa yang disegani karena kekuatan dan kebijaksanaannya?

Naruto tumbuh menjadi sesosok laki-laki yang bisa diandalkan. Meski masih sering bertindak ceroboh, tapi Naruto selalu ada untuk orang-orang yang disayanginya. Lelaki itu selalu siap untuk membantu orang di sekitarnya. Tak terkecuali dirinya. Ia tidak ingat sudah berapa kali Naruto menolongnya saat ia sedang kesulitan. Bagaimana Naruto selalu berusaha membuatnya kembali tersenyum saat sedang sedih. Atau bagaimana ia selalu meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap percaya bahwa mereka akan membawa pulang Sasuke ke Konoha yang saat ini telah tercapai.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, hidupnya selalu dipenuhi Naruto.

"Sakura?" panggilan lembut dari Ino membuat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Perempuan pirang itu tersenyum lalu meraih tangan Sakura sambil mengelusnya pelan. "Kau mungkin sudah sering mendengar ini tapi… ikutilah kata hatimu. Yang bisa memahami perasaaanmu adalah dirimu sendiri. Masalah ini harus kau selesaikan dengan baik-baik."

Sakura mengangguk. Ino benar. Masalah ini hanya bisa diselesaikannya sendiri bersama Naruto.

"Setidaknya agar kau maupun Naruto bisa sama-sama jujur terhadap perasaan kalian masing-masing." Ino lalumengedipkan matanya jahil ke arah Sakura.

"P-perasaan apa? Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa si bodoh itu mengerjaiku dengan _henge_ menjadi Sasuke saat itu kok!" sembur Sakura cepat dengan pipi bersemu merah. "A-aku ke toilet dulu!" Sakura menyambar _clutch bag_ nya lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan meja. Meninggalkan Ino yang masih tertawa.

"Dasar," gumam Ino sambil memakan kue keju nya lagi. Mendengar cerita Sakura membuat ia yakin bahwa sahabatnya dan sang pemimpin desa sebenarnya memiliki perasaan yang sama. Hanya saja keduanya tidak cukup berani untuk jujur dengan perasaan masing-masing.

Sembari menikmati _dessert_ , _aquamarine_ -nya menjelajahi setiap sudut restoran. Ia baru menyadari ada beberapa ninja bertopeng yang berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan yang ia ketahui adalah ruangan khusus VIP. Saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ada beberapa ninja bertopeng lain yang tersebar di seluruh restoran. Seketika Ino mengernyit heran.

"Sedang apa ANBU disini?"

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

"Naruto, kau mendengarku?"

"Eh? I-iya."

Perempuan bersurai hitam panjang itu tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Matamu menerawang jauh sejak tadi," ucapnya sebelum menyuapkan potongan daging ke mulutnya lagi.

Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan tertawa kikuk. Bodoh, apa yang dilakukannya di saat seperti ini? Padahal ia sudah sengaja menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya hari ini untuk pergi makan malam dengan Shizuka. Mengingat posisinya sebagai kepala desa dan sering menjamu makan malam para tamu diplomasinya membuat Naruto mudah untuk memesan ruang VIP khusus hanya untuknya dan Shizuka malam ini.

"Ada masalah desa?" tanya Shizuka lembut. Setelah bertemu dengan Naruto dulu, _kunoichi_ bermata hijau itu tidak lagi bersikap dingin padanya seperti saat pertama bertemu. Sama seperti yang dibilang Tokiwa, guru Shizuka, bahwa sebenarnya perempuan itu hanya menghukum dirinya sendiri dulu dengan berhenti mencintai dan bersikap dingin pada siapapun. Naruto bisa memahami hal itu dan mengubah cara pandang Shizuka. Setelah berpisah dengan Naruto dulu kini Shizuka menjadi _kunoichi_ berkemampuan hebat dengan sikap yang lebih hangat.

"Tidak. Bukan masalah besar kok." Naruto memaksakan tertawa. Ia meraih gelas _wine_ nya lalu meneguknya perlahan.

"Soal cinta?" Shizuka tidak perlu memastikan lebih jauh karena Naruto seketika terbatuk mendengar pertanyaannya. Ia mengulurkan sapu tangannya ke arah Naruto sambil menahan tawanya. Lelaki itu mudah sekali ditebak. "Jadi, apa ini soal perempuan yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku? Siapa namanya? Sakuya?"

"Sakura," koreksi Naruto sambil tertawa. "Sakura Haruno. Dia rekan setimku. _Kunoichi_ medis yang saat ini menjabat sebagai wakil kepala rumah sakit karena kemampuannya yang hebat. " Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum lebih lebar saat mengatakannya.

"Hm." Shizuka bergumam. "Lalu?"

Senyum Naruto perlahan hilang sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi tawa getir. "Dia… dia mencintai orang lain. Aku sudah bilang padamu 'kan? Saat ini orang itu telah kembali ke desa dan sepertinya mereka jadi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya."

"Kau yakin?"

Naruto ingin mengangguk. Tapi ia juga tidak tahu kepastiannya. Yang ia tahu kemarin dengan amat sangat jelas dilihatnya Sasuke memeluk Sakura sambil mengelus kepalanya lembut. Bukankah itu sudah cukup menjelaskan hubungan keduanya?

"Melihat ekspresimu barusan sepertinya kau sendiri masih ragu, Naruto," desah Shizuka sambil menaruh garpu dan pisaunya ke atas piring. "Dengar. Kalau kau memang ingin tahu, tanyalah langsung. Menebak-nebak tidak akan membuatmu tahu kebenarannya."

Naruto tahu itu. Ia hanya takut mendengar jawabannya. Perasaannya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan selama bertahun-tahun. Bukannya pudar, perasaannya pada Sakura justru semakin kuat seiring berjalannya waktu meski ia tahu perempuan itu masih menyimpan perasaan pada Sasuke.

Tapi Naruto telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Kebahagiaan Sakura adalah yang utama meski itu berarti cintanya tidak terbalas sekalipun.

"Aku ingin menyerah saja, sebenarnya," Naruto membuka suaranya lagi. "Saat ini semuanya nyaris sempurna bagiku. Perang telah usai, aku telah menjadi _hokage_ , Sasuke kembali ke desa, semua orang yang kusayangi ada di sekitarku. Seandainya Sakura benar-benar akan bersama Sasuke nanti... aku akan mundur perlahan. Dan mungkin nanti entah kapan, aku akan membuka hati untuk orang lain." ia tertawa sambil menggaruk pipinya pelan. "Atau mungkin aku akan tetap sendiri sama seperti guru Jiraiya."

Shizuka tersenyum tipis. Sedikit banyak ia tahu soal Jiraiya dari gurunya. Salah satu _sannin_ legendaris itu memilih untuk tetap sendiri sambil menjaga orang yang dicintainya sampai akhir hayatnya.

"Baiklah, kalau memang itu keputusanmu." Shizuka mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan. "Tapi ingatlah ini, saat ada kesempatan kau harus mengambilnya. Atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup."

Naruto menatap Shizuka yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Perempuan itu telah berubah banyak sejak terakhir mereka bertemu. Kini ia menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa di matanya. "Aku merasa dinasehati oleh orang yang sangat ahli dalam cinta." Naruto menyeringai lebar kali ini. "Biar kutebak, kau sendiri telah menemukan seseorang tanpa perlu melalui tradisi lama desamu?"

Pipi Shizuka seketika bersemu merah sebelum akhirnya mengangguk yakin. Naruto meyakinkan dirinya untuk merubah peraturan desanya yang mengharuskan seorang _kunoichi_ menikahi laki-laki yang memenangkan duel dengannya. "Kami akan menikah tahun depan. Pemimpin desa Konoha boleh datang ke upacara pernikahanku nanti dengan syarat, ia harus didampingi oleh pasangannya nanti." Shizuka tertawa jahil.

Naruto balas tertawa sambil diam-diam mengamini dalam hati. Biar bagaimanapun, sosok harapan yang akan menjadi pendampingnya tak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu seketika mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

"Pesanan anda, tuan _Hokage_." Seorang ANBU memasuki ruangan setelah diperbolehkan oleh Naruto. Lelaki vertopeng itu datang dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah muda dan menyerahkannya pada sang _hokage_.

"Wow. Kau menyuruh ANBU untuk membeli bunga?" tanya Shizuka geli setelah ninja pasukan khusus itu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Tidak. Aku cukup yakin langkah kurir bunga itu terhenti di depan pintu karena ANBU harus memastikan buket bunga ini tidak dibuat untuk membunuhku," Naruto tertawa renyah sebelum mengulurkan buket bunga itu ke arah Shizuka. "Ini untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasih dan lambang persahabatan antara desa Konoha dan Nadeshiko." Ia tertawa nyengir yang dibalas kikikan kecil dari Shizuka.

"Terima kasih, _hokage-sama_. Pasti ada banyak sekali perempuan di luar sana yang iri karena aku baru saja mendapat sebuket bunga dari pemimpin desa yang masih melajang," ucap Shizuka sambil tertawa jahil.

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

Sakura mengulum bibirnya sekilas setelah mengoleskan lipstiknya. Tangannya merapikan rambut sebahunya yang kini digulung dan diberi hiasan bando seperti mahkota bunga dengan ukuran lebih kecil sebagai pemanis. Ia harus mengakui kemampuan Ino untuk mendandaninya. _Dress_ _strapless_ selutut berwarna merah dengan detail seperti permata-permata berukuran kecil yang mengelilingi pinggangnya sehingga terlihat seperti ikat pinggang, lalu dipadukan dengan _heels_ berwarna hitam yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Ia bersyukur karena menerima paksaan Ino untuk berdandan sebelum datang ke restoran ini karena tidak ada yang datang dengan pakaian _casual_ seperti rencana awalnya tadi. Meski ia sempat berdebat dengan sahabatnya itu untuk tidak meminjamkannya _dress_ yang terlalu ketat atau seksi dan berakhir dengan yang dipakainya sekarang.

Setelah memastikan penampilannya sekali lagi di depan kaca besar Sakura melangkah keluar dari toilet. Restoran yang cukup ramai dan banyak pelayan yang berlalu lalang membuat ia memelankan langkahnya. Saat itulah ia menyadari ada ANBU yang sedang berdiri di salah satu sudut restoran, tidak hanya seorang tapi ada beberapa lagi yang tersebar di seluruh ruangan. Seketika alisnya mengernyit heran. Sedang apa ninja pasukan khusus itu ada disini?

Pertanyaannya terjawab saat pintu ruang VIP terbuka—di mana ada dua sampai tiga ANBU yang berjaga di depannya—tak jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri. Sesosok lelaki berambut pirang yang sangat dikenalnya muncul dengan jas hitam dengan seorang perempuan yang memegang buket mawar berjalan di sampingnya. Keduanya terlihat tersenyum lebar satu sama lain.

Sakura terpaku di tempat. "Naruto…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _The one word that you draw inside of me  
The one word that is always hidden inside of me  
I'm looking at you, I'm always by your side  
But I can't say the words I love you"_

—Love, That One Words (Taeyeon)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~to be continued**

* * *

Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya di chapter lalu: **Loray 29 Alus, Acchan48, Jester Rin, Paijo Payah, Aizen L sousuke, harukaze ken, Geki Uzumaki, Tofu Megane, hotrianoviyanti, rozikin, Dear God, aku (baca: AcutIstrinyaDeidara), CEKBIOAURORAN, .980, Kannazuki Aiichi, Aprilia NS, Guest(s)**

Hai! Chapter 2 hadir! Maaf ya agak lama, soalnya kemarin habis pulkam dan ga ada wi-fi hehehe :P maaf juga atas review-review yang belum terbalas, seperti yang kubilang tadi ada kendala koneksi internet juga kesibukan RL mohon maklum ya hehe :) tapi semua review yang masuk kubaca baik-baik dan bikin aku senyum-senyum looo hehe jadi makasih banyak yaaaa! 3

Btw, chapter ini lebih panjang daripada dugaanku T.T selesai ngetik kaget wordsnya nembus 5k padahal perkiraan cuma 3k-4k doang. Dannn sepertinya malah bakal jadi 4 chapter ini hohoho padahal dari awal uda diwanti-wanti sama **Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka** kalo fic ini jadinya bakal lebih dari 3 chapter karena idenya cukup panjang, aku ga nyangka yang dia omongin kejadian beneran #ngakak

Nah, sekarang coba tebak ada berapa hints NaruSaku yang kupakai di chapter ini? :p untuk chapter depan bakal masih ada beberapa hints lagi termasuk di chapter-chapter terakhir manga lo! Jadi jangan bosen buat nunggu chapter depan yaa! :D

Akhir kata, terima kasih buat yang sudah baca! Semoga fic ini mengobati kerinduan kalian terhadap fic NaruSaku terutama yang setting _canon_ ya :) sampai jumpadi chapter berikutnya! 3

xxx

Aika N.


	3. Your Name

_**What if I told you that I ALWAYS mention your name everytime people asked "Who's the girl you loved?"**_

.

.

.

Sakura pernah membacanya di buku, pemimpin desa tidak diperkenankan pergi kemanapun tanpa pengawalan petugas khusus—ANBU, untuk menjaga keselamatannya. Meski sang _hokage_ adalah ninja terkuat sekalipun, akan selalu ada ANBU yang bertugas mengawalnya dalam jarak setidaknya beberapa puluh meter. Kemanapun, kecuali _hokage_ sendiri yang meminta mereka untuk pergi.

Lalu sepertinya karena malam ini kepala desa Konoha itu memiliki janji makan malam khusus di restoran, Naruto menempati ruang VIP dengan beberapa ANBU yang menjaga di depan ruangan serta beberapa lagi tersebar di sudut-sudut restoran.

Baik Sakura maupun Ino tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan ANBU sejak mereka datang ke restoran tadi. Mungkin karena _mood_ Sakura yang tak karuan saat pertama datang. Sakura baru mulai tersenyum setelah makanan datang satu persatu, dan mengobrol dengan Ino juga membuat suasana hatinya naik lagi. Untuk sesaat, ia bisa melupakan kekesalannya pada Naruto sore tadi.

Tapi tiba-tiba bertemu Naruto di tempat yang sama dan bertatap muka secara langsung pula seketika membuat _mood_ Sakura jauh lebih buruk dari yang dirasakannya tadi. Sangat buruk.

Sama seperti dugaannya, malam ini Naruto benar-benar memiliki kencan makan malam dengan seseorang yang ia yakini bernama Shizuka. Naruto mengenakan kemeja putih dan jas hitam. Sementara perempuan di sebelahnya mengenakan _long dress_ berwarna hijau tua. Bandana permata di kepalanya membuatnya terlihat manis meski rambutnya hanya dikuncir satu. Wajahnya terlihat cantik meski dengan _make up_ sederhana. Benar-benar pasangan yang terlihat serasi.

Sakura sempat melirik buket bunga mawar di tangan Shizuka. Bersahabat baik dengan Ino jelas membuat Sakura cukup tahu apa arti dari mawar berwarna merah muda.

Kasih sayang.

Naruto terlihat kaget saat Sakura memanggilnya tadi. Tapi lelaki itu memilih tidak berkomentar melihat kehadiran Sakura. Sebaliknya, mata biru itu langsung menjelajahi seluruh restoran. Entah untuk apa.

Sakura memaksakan sebuah senyum sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "K-kebetulan sekali. Aku tidak tahu janji makan malammu ternyata di restoran ini, Naruto." ia menahan nada suaranya mati-matian agar tidak terdengar sinis.

Naruto membalas tatapan Sakura selama sepersekian detik untuk menjawab, "Aku juga." Lalu pandangannya beralih lagi. Kali ini menatap direksi yang tak jelas, asalkan tidak bertatapan dengan Sakura.

Entah kenapa, hal itu malah membuat Naruto terlihat sama seperti anak kecil yang baru saja tertangkap basah melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

"Selamat malam, namaku Shizuka dari desa Nadeshiko."

Perempuan di sebelah Naruto membungkukkan badannya sopan. Bibirnya tersenyum ramah.

"A-aku Haruno Sakura. Rekan setim Naruto," balas Sakura setelah terpaku beberapa saat dan balas membungkukkan badannya. Shizuka terlihat cantik dan gestur tubuhnya sangat anggun. Hal itu sempat membuat Sakura membandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Oh." Shizuka tersenyum penuh arti sambil melirik Naruto. "Kebetulan sekali ya." ia lalu terkikik kecil.

"Eh?" balas Sakura bingung.

Naruto mendecih dan langsung meraih tangan Shizuka, menariknya pergi sebelum Shizuka mulai berkomentar macam-macam lagi. "Kita pergi sekarang, Shizuka."

"Eh? Tapi—" Shizuka berusaha menahan lengan Naruto. Namun lelaki itu menariknya kuat, membuat Shizuka mau tak mau ikut melangkah. "Ka-kami permisi," ucapnya cepat sebelum keduanya terlalu jauh dari Sakura.

Sakura membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. Mereka pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya yang masih terdiam di tempat. Naruto pergi tanpa menatapnya lagi.

Matanya mengikuti Naruto dan Shizuka yang berjalan keluar restoran diikuti beberapa ANBU di belakang mereka.

Kenapa ada rasa nyeri di dadanya melihat mereka barusan?

Tatapan dari beberapa orang di sekitarnya menyadarkan Sakura. Sebagian terlihat penasaran sementara yang lainnya menatapnya setengah iba. Oh, tentu saja hal ini menarik perhatian mereka. Apalagi karena melibatkan seorang _hokage_. Mungkin saja kini ia terlihat seperti pemeran utama dalam drama yang baru saja patah hati ditinggal kekasihnya bersama orang lain.

Sakura bergegas kembali ke mejanya dengan kepala setengah tertunduk, menghindari tatapan orang-orang. Setelah duduk dan meraih es krimnya, ia baru sadar Ino juga menatapnya sama dengan orang-orang yang menyaksikan _drama_ tadi. Sakura menghela napasnya berat.

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Sakura dengan suara tercekat.

Ino mengangguk pelan. "Jelas sekali."

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

"Kau sengaja melakukannya," ucap Shizuka saat mereka sampai di depan hotel tempat ia menginap. Ia membalikkan badannya lalu menatap Naruto kesal.

Naruto memilih tetap diam.

"Menghindari tatapannya lalu menggandeng tanganku tepat di depan matanya. Melihatku membawa buket bunga mawar dan berjalan keluar ruang VIP denganmu jelas akan membuat kesalahpahaman besar, Naruto." Shizuka mendesah keras dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya kali ini.

Tawa pelan meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Ia mendongak ke atas dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya. "Entahlah tubuhku bergerak sendiri tadi," ucapnya parau. "Jadi salah paham pun… sepertinya tidak apa-apa."

Shizuka menggaruk keningnya, pusing dengan sikap Naruto yang seolah tidak lagi ingin berusaha meraih cintanya. Kemana semangatnya yang menggebu saat lelaki itu pertama menceritakan soal Sakura padanya dulu?

"Hei," Shizuka meraih pipi Naruto lalu menepuknya pelan sambil tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau mungkin bosan mendengar nasihatku lagi. Tapi lakukanlah sesuatu sebelum semuanya bertambah rumit, oke?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. Ia melambaikan tangannya saat Shizuka berjalan masuk ke hotel.

Rencana makan malam hari ini tidak memiliki maksud apa-apa. Ia hanya ingin mentraktir makan malam Shizuka, itu saja. Tapi siapa sangka mereka akan bertemu dengan Sakura dan entah kenapa malah memperumit masalah mereka.

Melihat Sakura ada di restoran yang sama, sempat membuat Naruto mengira perempuan itu juga sedang kencan dengan Sasuke. Tapi setelah melihat sekilas ke seluruh ruangan, ia tidak bisa merasakan aliran _chakra_ Sasuke. Sebaliknya, ia melihat Ino di salah satu meja. Sejujurnya, hal itu membuatnya bernapas lega karena mengira Sakura berkencan dengan Sasuke dengan… dandanan yang membuatnya sempat menahan napas selama beberapa saat tadi.

Pipi Naruto menghangat seketika mengingatnya. Perempuan itu tampak sangat cantik meski dengan riasan wajah natural. Rambut sebahunya digelung dan bandana mahkota bunga membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Belum lagi _dress_ berwarna merah yang dipakainya membuat bahu dan lehernya yang putih terlihat jelas.

Sangat jelas.

Sial.

"Hei," Naruto buru-buru memanggil salah satu ANBU yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Kemarilah," perintah Naruto sambil melepas jasnya.

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

" _Forehead_."

"Hm."

"Err, kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya seketika lalu berbalik menatap Ino tajam. "Berhentilah menanyakan hal yang sama berulang kali, _pig_! Aku baik-baik saja dan hal di restoran tadi sama sekali tidak menggangguku, oke?" semburnya langsung.

Ino belum sempat merespon apapun saat Sakura mulai berjalan meninggalkannya lagi. Matanya mengerjap, masih kaget dengan omelan Sakura barusan. Wow, sahabatnya yang satu ini benar-benar tidak pandai menutupi perasaannya. Ia hanya menanyakan keadaan Sakura barusan. Bukannya menyinggung kejadian di restoran tadi.

Mereka meninggalkan restoran tak lama setelah Naruto dan Shizuka pergi. Melihat Sakura yang _badmood_ setengah mati membuat Ino mengajaknya pulang untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sakura hanya diam sepanjang jalan namun dengan raut wajah paling galak yang pernah dilihat Ino.

Sakura tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya saat mendadak dua anggota ANBU muncul tepat di hadapannya. Untuk apa mereka kesini?

"Haruno- _san_ , tuan _hokage_ menitipkan ini untuk anda," salah satu ANBU menyerahkan sesuatu ke arah Sakura.

"Naruto?" Sakura menerimanya lalu terbelalak kaget. "Ini…"

"Tuan _hokage_ berpesan agar Haruno- _san_ memakainya. Kami juga dikirim kesini untuk mengawal anda sampai ke rumah," ANBU lainnya ikut angkat bicara. "Anda tidak perlu menghiraukan kami. Kami akan mengawasi dari jauh. Permisi." Kedua anggota ANBU tersebut membungkuk sebelum menghilang di balik kepulan asap.

Sakura menunduk menatap jas hitam di tangannya. Jas ini sama seperti yang dipakai Naruto saat di restoran tadi.

Tapi untuk apa lelaki pirang itu melakukannya? Karena ia memakai rok pendek? Atau karena _dress_ tanpa lengan yang membuat bahunya terlihat jelas? Sakura tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak membawa mantel meski saat ini memang tidak sedang dipakainya.

Tanpa disadarinya Sakura menggenggam jas itu kuat-kuat. " _Baka_ …" bisiknya pelan. Suaranya pecah. " _Baka_. _Baka_. _Baka_!"

Lelaki itu bersikap dingin padanya, mengacuhkannya, mengubah nama panggilannya, dan malam ini mengirimkan anggota ANBU untuk memberikannya jas sekaligus untuk mengawalnya sampai ke rumah.

Bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh.

"Sakura?"

Ino berangsur mendekati Sakura yang kini menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan jas di tangannya. Ino hampir membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi saat ia mendengar isakan Sakura, saat itu juga _aquamarine_ Ino terbelalak sempurna. Ditariknya Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap punggung Sakura berulang kali untuk menenangkannya.

Sakura diam, tak menolaknya juga tak membalas pelukan Ino.

Sakura juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, yang ia tahu hanyalah air matanya terus jatuh tanpa bisa dikendalikannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Story © Aika Namikaze**

 **Naruto © M. K.**

 _ **No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!**_

 _ **WARNING:**_ _ **Head-canon**_ _ **setting, misstypo(s)**_

 _ **Don't like don't read! ;) enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENGAKUAN TERAKHIR**

 **[Chapter 3]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kami sudah memastikan Haruno- _san_ dan Yamanaka- _san_ sampai ke rumah masing-masing dengan selamat, _hokage-sama_."

Naruto mengangguk. "Terima kasih. Kalian boleh pergi."

Segera setelah dua ANBU itu menghilang dari hadapannya, Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya yang empuk. Matanya menerawang jauh ke langit-langit kamarnya. Suara detik jam menjadi satu-satunya suara yang sampai ke telinga Naruto. Mungkin karena waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam. Atau memang selalu sesepi ini?

Naruto setengah bangkit lalu bersandar ke tembok di sisi ranjang, mata birunya menelusuri kamarnya yang hanya ada lemari baju dan rak buku selain tempat tidurnya. Kamar ini jauh lebih besar dari kamarnya saat di apartemen lamanya dulu, membuatnya terlihat lebih lengang.

Saat akan dilantik menjadi _hokage,_ Tsunade menghadiahinya sebuah rumah cukup besar. Mantan _Hokage_ Kelima itu ingin agar Naruto pindah dari apartemennya yang lama agar lebih mempunyai privasi. Ia tidak berani menolak, wanita itu mengancam akan membatalkan pelantikannya menjadi _hokage_ bila tak menerima hadiahnya.

Tapi tinggal seorang diri di sebuah rumah besar jelas akan membuatnya merasa semakin kesepian. Bahkan di apartemen sempit miliknya dulu tak jarang ia membuat _bunshin_ untuk menemaninya main kartu atau mengobrol—meski pada akhirnya ia merasa seperti orang bodoh karena bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke laci di samping tempat tidur. Di atasnya ada beberapa pigura foto. Salah satunya adalah foto tim tujuh saat mereka _genin_ dulu. Bibirnya tersenyum melihat ekspresinya yang menatap Sasuke kesal di foto itu sementara Sakura tersenyum manis di antara mereka. Ia meraihnya lalu mengusap wajah Sakura di foto itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak berhenti mencintai perempuan itu bahkan sejak mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk paham apa itu cinta? Dulu yang Naruto tahu hanya ia menyukai Sakura. Senyumnya, tawanya, semangatnya, tekadnya, semuanya. Sampai seiring waktu berjalan barulah ia paham perasaan apa yang sesungguhnya dimilikinya pada Sakura.

Mata birunya kini beralih pada foto orangtua nya yang juga ada di atas laci, Minato serta Kushina yang sedang mengandung tersenyum di foto itu. Tanpa sadar bibirnya mengulum senyum, ia tidak mungkin lupa bagaimana pendapat ayahnya saat lelaki itu bertemu Sakura yang sedang menyembuhkannya di medan perang dulu.

 _"Apakah kau kekasih Naruto?"_

Saat itu sebenarnya Naruto ingin langsung mengangguk dan berkata 'iya' dengan suara lantang. Namun karena kaget dengan pertanyaan itu, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya _'oh iya, begitulah'_. Dan setelah itu Sakura memukulnya dan memarahinya agar tidak banyak bergerak karena akan memperlambat proses penyembuhannya.

Tidak menyangkal jawabannya. Atau mencoba memberikan penjelasan atas jawaban Naruto yang tak jelas itu.

Naruto sempat melirik ayahnya saat itu yang menatapnya dengan senyum kecut. Mungkin teringat Kushina setelah melihat Sakura memukul dan memarahi Naruto.

 _"Tolong jagalah anakku ," ucap Minato setelahnya pada Sakura._

Naruto tidak tahu Sakura mendengarnya atau tidak. Tapi ia tahu, bahwa perempuan yang dipilihnya telah mendapat restu dari ayahnya secara tidak langsung.

"Aku sudah mematuhi semua nasihatmu, bu," gumam Naruto sambil menatap foto Kushina. "Terutama pesan terakhir, untuk jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang mirip denganmu." Naruto tersenyum lebih lebar kali ini.

Naruto sudah berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak pernah memaksakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Kalau memang perempuan itu lebih memilih Sasuke dibanding dirinya suatu saat nanti, maka tidak ada yang dapat diperbuatnya selain menjaganya dari jauh.

Sama seperti Jiraiya yang menjaga dan mencintai Tsunade dari kejauhan, maka hal itu juga yang akan dilakukan Naruto pada Sakura sekarang.

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

Festival kembang api selalu diadakan di akhir musim panas setiap tahun di Konoha. Akan ada banyak pertunjukan dan _stand_ makanan di sepanjang jalanan. Konoha akan terlihat lebih warna-warni dan meriah dari biasanya. Lalu tepat saat tengah malam, akan ada pertunjukan kembang api dengan berbagai macam warna di pinggir danau.

Namun sepertinya untuk tahun ini, Naruto akan melewatkan festival itu karena memilih untuk sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya. Sebenarnya, Shikamaru sudah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti dan menikmati festival yang sudah dimulai sejak sore ini. Tapi lelaki pirang itu menolak dan memilih untuk tetap di ruangan, sebaliknya ia menyuruh Shikamaru untuk pulang duluan agar bisa menikmati festival tahunan itu. Setelah melalui perdebatan yang cukup panjang akhirnya Shikamaru menyerah dan meninggalkan Naruto di ruang kerjanya.

Dan disinilah Naruto sekarang. Menghiraukan hiruk pikuk di bawah sana dan menyibukkan dirinya di dalam tumpukan kertas dan dokumen berisi pekerjaan.

 _Tok tok tok._

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Dilihatnya Shizuka berdiri di ambang pintunya yang setengah terbuka dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Hei, apa yang sedang dilakukan pemimpin desa di saat penduduknya sedang bersenang-senang di festival?" Shizuka memasuki ruangan dan berjalan ke belakang Naruto. Matanya ikut menelusuri kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Menyelesaikan pekerjaan sebanyak yang aku bisa, kurasa? Kautahu besok akan ada tambahan pekerjaan yang kembali ditumpuk di atas meja _hokage_ ," Naruto tertawa miris. Meski terasa melelahkan, pekerjaan barunya ini sedikit banyak bisa membuatnya melupakan beberapa masalah tertentu.

Seperti masalah hubungannya dengan Sakura yang cukup renggang akhir-akhir ini.

Untuk sesaat Shizuka dapat dengan jelas melihat raut murung di wajah Naruto.

"Hei," panggil Shizuka lembut sambil mengusap pipi Naruto pelan. "Aku akan pulang tiga hari lagi. Kau sudah bekerja keras seharian ini. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau menemaniku jalan-jalan di festival?"

Setelah terdiam sejenak akhirnya Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Menikmati festival bisa membuatnya menghilangkan penat sesaat.

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

Diam-diam Sakura menguap bosan sambil sesekali mengulum permen apel karamel di tangannya. Kakinya terus melangkah menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang dihiasi berbagai macam lampion dan lampu warna-warni. Di sisi kanan kiri jalan ada banyak _stand_ penjual makanan seperti _takoyaki_ , _okonomiyaki_ , _taiyaki_ , bahkan _ramen_. Berbagai _stand_ permainan festival tak kalah ramai dikunjungi, juga penjual balon atau topeng yang tidak pernah sepi pembeli. Semua orang di sekitarnya tersenyum lebar menikmati festival, kecuali Sakura.

Bukannya Sakura tidak menikmati festival tahunan itu. Tsunade bahkan sudah sengaja memberinya kelonggaran hari ini agar bisa menikmati festival kembang api sejak sore hari. Ia dan dan Ino juga sudah berjanji akan pergi bersama-sama dengan menggunakan _yukata_. Rencana itu berjalan baik, Sakura senang sekali karena bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan sahabatnya setelah sekian lama sibuk dengan rutinitas masing-masing. Keduanya menikmati jajanan festival dan bermain berbagai macam permainan sembari menunggu kembang api diluncurkan tepat tengah malam di pinggir danau nanti.

Tapi setelah Shikamaru tiba-tiba datang dan bergabung bersama mereka, Sakura langsung merasa seperti pengganggu di antara keduanya. Ino terus menggamit lengan Shikamaru sepanjang jalan dan keduanya tampak lebih asyik mengobrol sendiri. Meski Ino sesekali tetap berbicara dengannya, tetap saja Sakura merasa lebih sering diabaikan.

"Kesepian ya, _forehead_?" Goda Ino sambil menyenggol lengan Sakura beberapa kali, membuat wajah sahabatnya itu semakin tertekuk. "Sayang sekali Naruto tidak ada ya? Kan, kita bisa _double-date_." Kali ini ia terkikik geli.

"Aku sudah memaksanya untuk datang," Shikamaru mendesah panjang kali ini. "Dia bersikeras ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan tidak mau datang ke festival."

Sakura tertawa hambar. Mungkin Naruto memang tidak mau datang ke festival agar tidak bertemu dengannya. Entahlah. Tapi sedikit banyak ia bersyukur Naruto tidak jadi datang, karena ia sendiri belum tahu apa yang akan dibicarakannya saat bertemu lelaki itu.

"Atau mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan Shizuka?" Imbuh Sakura sekenanya sambil membuang stik permennya yang telah habis. Adaa jeda sejenak sebelum ia mendengar dua orang disampingnya terkikik geli. Ia menatap Ino dan Shikamaru bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Astaga, _forehead_ , masih belum sadar juga?" Ino tertawa sambil melirik Shikamaru yang juga masih terkekeh. "Kau terdengar seperti orang cemburu, kautahu?"

Sakura merengut. "Cemburu? Yang benar saja, _pig_." Ia mengibaskan tangannya cepat. "Aku barusan hanya menebak. Bukannya cemburu."

"Benarkaaah?" Tanya Ino tak percaya dengan senyum jahil yang masih betah menghiasi bibirnya. "Lalu, kenapa wajahmu selalu terlihat sebal setiap aku menyebut nama Shizuka?"

"Apa sih, Ino," Sakura mendecih sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Aku tidak cemburu. Naruto dan Shizuka tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Aku tidak peduli!"

"Selamat malam, _Hokage-sama_!"

"Eh?" Sakura kaget dan langsung membalikkan badannya.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya Naruto terlihat dikelilingi beberapa penduduk desa yang mengerumuninya. Di sebelahnya berdiri Shizuka yang mengenakan _yukata_ berwarna biru tua dan hiasan bunga kaca di rambutnya yang digelung ke atas.

Karena posisi tanah yang dipijaknya lebih tinggi, Sakura dapat dengan jelas melihat keduanya yang tersenyum malu-malu saat penduduk desa mulai menggoda mereka.

"Hokage- _sama_ , apakah nona muda ini adalah kekasihmu?" suara salah satu penduduk terdengar sampai telinga Sakura. Mendengar pertanyaan itu Naruto hanya tertawa sembari sesekali melirik ke arah Shizuka yang menggamit lengannya sambil tersenyum manis.

Tadi Shikamaru bilang Naruto tidak akan datang ke festival karena sibuk dan sekarang lelaki itu datang dengan Shizuka yang mengenakan _yukata_. Oh, mungkin saja Shikamaru memang tidak diberitahu soal kencan Naruto malam ini, pikir Sakura sinis.

"Sakura?" panggilan dari Ino membuat Sakura menoleh ke arahnya lagi. "Kau… tak apa?" tidak ada lagi senyum jahil di bibir perempuan pirang itu. Sebaliknya, Ino maupun Shikamaru kini tengah menatapnya khawatir.

Sakura tertawa lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian ini kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya dengan senyum lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian duluan saja ke danau. Aku akan menyusul nanti."

"Tunggu, Saku—"

Ino tak sempat mencegahnya. Dengan cepat Sakura berlalu pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata _sapphire_ yang memerhatikannya.

Sesak. Kesal. Marah. Semuanya bercampur di dalam dada Sakura dan membuat langkahnya semakin cepat. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa ia merasakan hal ini? Bukankah selama ini ia selalu sebal dengan Naruto yang terus mengejarnya, tapi kenapa sekarang ia merasa kesal melihat Naruto bersama perempuan lain?

"Hei, sudah dengar? _Hokage_ membawa teman kencannya ke festival hari ini!"

"Dia terlihat cantik dan anggun. Mereka terlihat serasi sekali!"

"Bukankah _hokage_ masih melajang? Mungkin mereka akan segera menikah!"

Suara-suara di sekitarnya membuat telinga Sakura semakin memanas. Ia tidak menghiraukan tatapan heran orang-orang yang melihatnya mulai setengah berlari menerobos keramaian. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah pergi dari sini agar tidak perlu mendengar komentar-komentar penduduk tentang _hokage_ mereka dan teman kencannya yang baru.

Langkah Sakura baru terhenti saat tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan seseorang. " _Aw_!" tubuhnya limbung sesaat, tepat sebelum pantatnya menyentuh tanah, seseorang menahan pinggangnya dan menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf, kau tak apa?" suara laki-laki yang menabraknya itu terdengar khawatir.

Sakura buru-buru menjauhkan diri lalu mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menabraknya. "Tidak, ini salahk—loh, Sai?" pekiknya kaget.

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu juga terlihat kaget melihat Sakura. "Eh? Sakura?"

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

"Haruno- _san_ melihat kita tadi."

Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan sekali. Ia bukannya tidak menyadari keberadaan Sakura—atau mendengar kata-kata perempuan itu soal hubungannya dengan Shizuka. Tapi ia memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak melihat Sakura.

Naruto meluruskan kakinya dengan kedua tangan bersandar di belakang tubuhnya. Kepalanya mendongak ke arah langit malam yang cerah, menunggu pemandangan itu berganti dengan kembang api yang akan diluncurkan sebentar lagi. Di sekitar mereka mulai ramai orang-orang yang datang dan duduk menunggu di pinggir danau, tempat dimana kembang api akan dinyalakan.

Alasan lain Naruto tidak ingin datang ke festival adalah agar gosip antara ia dan Shizuka tidak semakin besar. Shizuka sudah hampir seminggu berada di Konoha dan selama itu pula Naruto memang sering menemani perempuan itu kemana-kemana di tengah jadwalnya yang padat.

Hal itu jelas menimbulkan spekulasi dari berbagai macam pihak. Seantero Konoha tahu Naruto selalu mengejar wakil kepala rumah sakit mereka, melihat kedekatannya bersama Shizuka akhir-akhir ini membuat gosip bahwa kepala desa mereka sudah bosan dan mulai mencari pengganti Sakura. Mungkin hal itulah yang menjadi dasar gosipnya sedang berkencan dengan Shizuka.

Tapi Naruto tak ambil pusing, _toh_ gosip itu akan menghilang saat Shizuka kembali ke desanya nanti.

"Aku tidak mau tahu kalau kau dan Sakura semakin pura-pura tidak mengenal lho," Shizuka yang duduk di samping kirinya mendengus sambil terus memakan _takoyaki_ nya. "Sungguh, kalian terlihat seperti anak kecil, kautahu? Kenapa kalian tidak bertemu lalu bicara empat mata dan meluruskan semua salah paham?"

Omelan dari Shizuka justru membuat Naruto tertawa. "Jangan marah-marah, riasanmu bisa rusak, Shizuka," imbuhnya masih tertawa geli. "Lagipula, aku masih mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu Sakura- _chan_."

Shizuka meninju pelan bahu Naruto. "Dasar. Aku tidak mau tahu, saat kau datang ke upacara pernikahanku nanti Haruno- _san_ harus datang sebagai pendampingmu."

Kali ini Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya lagi lalu duduk bersila. Kepalanya sempat tertunduk beberapa saat. "Aku tidak bisa berjanji tapi," ia menoleh dan menatap Shizuka dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik."

Shizuka mengangguk puas. "Bagus!"

Naruto tersenyum nyengir. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong ada daun yang tersangkut di dekat telinga kirimu."

"Eh? Mana?" Shizuka meraih sisi rambutnya.

Naruto menggeser badannya ke arah Shizuka lalu menarik selembar daun itu dari rambut hitamnya. Shizuka yang saat itu tidak sengaja menoleh langsung terkesiap saat jarak wajahnya dengan Naruto hanya beberapa senti.

Tepat saat itu, kembang api pertama meletus di udara.

Shizuka mendorong bahu Naruto pelan sambil tertawa kikuk. "Bodoh. Orang bisa mengira kita berciuman kalau dilihat dari belakang. Kau mau rumor soal kita semakin parah?"

Naruto hanya tertawa menanggapi. "Tenang saja. Orang-orang lebih sibuk memerhatikan kembang api nya," ujarnya santai lalu mendongak ikut menikmati puluhan kembang api yang meletus di langit. "Lagipula rumor itu akan segera hilang. Percayalah."

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

"Sedikit lebih baik?"

Sakura tersenyum nyengir lalu mengangguk.

Setelah bertemu dengan Sakura tadi, Sai menyadari raut wajah Sakura yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia tahu Sakura bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengatakan perasaannya, karena itu ia mengajak Sakura berjalan-jalan di festival dan mengobrol ringan. Sedikit banyak hal itu berhasil membuat Sakura mulai tersenyum.

Saat hampir tengah malam, Sai mengajaknya menonton kembang api di pinggir danau. Meski sempat ragu pada awalnya, Sakura menyetujuinya. Karena di pinggir danau telah penuh dengan orang-orang Sai mengajak Sakura duduk di atas dahan pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Rumor kedekatan _hokage_ dengan _kunoichi_ desa lain itu benar ya?" tanya Sai membuka percakapan. "Sepanjang jalan tadi penduduk terus bergosip tentang itu."

Tanpa sadar Sakura mendengus keras. Rumor kedekatan Naruto dan Shizuka memang sudah menyebar kemana-mana. Entah darimana asalnya tiba-tiba gosip itu berhembus kencang yang diperkuat saksi-saksi yang melihat mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Kenapa tidak bertanya langsung pada Naruto saja?" balas Sakura dengan nada kesal. "Ia pasti menjawab dengan suara lantang bahwa ia sudah jadian dengan Shizuka sekarang."

Sai tertawa mendengar jawaban sinis Sakura.

Seharusnya rumor itu tidak akan mempengaruhi Sakura. Tidak sama sekali. Tapi entah kenapa, setiap ada rekan kerjanya di rumah sakit menyinggung soal gosip itu mendadak ia akan serta merta menjauh, tak pernah mau mendengarnya. Sebagai rekan setim Naruto, banyak orang yang terus menanyakan padanya kebenaran gosip itu yang—tentu saja—membuat Sakura semakin uring-uringan karena tidak tahu apa-apa.

Sifat Naruto yang mendadak berubah drastis saja sudah membuat Sakura cukup pusing.

Sejak kejadian di dekat _mansion_ Uchiha itu baik Sakura belum sempat bertemu Naruto untuk membicarakan masalah mereka. Pertemuan terakhir mereka di ruang hokage malah menimbulkan pertengkaran yang tak jelas masalahnya sampai sekarang.

Entah kebetulan atau tidak, semuanya semakin berubah sejak Shizuka datang. Lelaki itu tidak pernah lagi berusaha menemuinya, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Terbiasa mendengar suara lantang Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang saat jam makan siang atau sekedar menemuinya, keabsenan Naruto membuat hari-hari Sakura tenang sekaligus sepi di saat bersamaan.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kan," ucap Sai pelan kali ini. Ia menatap Sakura sekilas dengan senyum kecil. _"Naruto benar-benar mencintaimu."_

Sakura mendadak ingat di tengah perang ninja dulu Sai pernah datang ke tendanya untuk mengajaknya bicara soal Naruto. Salah satunya, untuk memberitahu hal itu.

"Dulu, Sai," imbuh Sakura dengan tawa getir. "Sekarang, kau bisa lihat siapa yang dicintainya."

"Masih tetap kau."

Sai menjawabnya tanpa ragu. Sakura menatap Sai bingung kali ini. Apa lelaki itu tak paham maksudnya?

"Perasaan Naruto tidak mungkin berubah secepat itu," ungkap Sai. "Ia hanya belum mengungkapkannya saja."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Aku duluan ya, ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Kalian pergilah duluan memberi laporan pada Kakashi-_ sensei _,"_

" _Yeah! Baiklah!" Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Sakura dengan senyum lebar sementara perempuan itu melenggang pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya._

 _Sai terdiam sesaat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang terus tersenyum itu._

" _Naruto."_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Kau menyukai Sakura 'kan?"_

 _Naruto sontak menoleh kaget dengan wajah merona. "Ehhhh?"_

" _Aku membacanya di buku… seseorang akan selalu tersenyum di dekat orang yang disukainya. Dan kau selalu tersenyum saat bersamanya. Sudah pernah menyatakan perasaanmu?"_

 _Kali ini Sai merasa heran dengan raut wajah Naruto yang mendadak berubah serius. Tidak ada lagi cengiran konyol di wajahnya. Mata biru itu menatap dalam-dalam punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh._

" _Bagaimana bisa… aku bahkan belum menepati janjiku…"_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura terdiam. Janji seumur hidup yang dibuat Naruto padanya untuk membawa Sasuke pulang. Ia tidak mempunyai cukup kekuatan untuk menahan kepergian Sasuke saat itu. Karena itulah… ia memohon pada Naruto untuk membawa Sasuke pulang di hari pasukan khusus dikirimkan untuk menjemput Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum samar. "Aku… bahkan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa kalau dia benar-benar mengungkapkannya," bisiknya pelan sambil menggoyangkan kakinya yang menggantung di udara. Ya, apa yang akan dilakukannya bila Naruto benar-benar mengungkapkan perasaannya? Sakura belum pernah berpikir sejauh itu.

Sai mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap puncak kepala Sakura pelan. "Jawaban itu hanya kau sendiri yang tahu."

Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan tersenyum. "Oh lihat, sebentar lagi kembang api diluncurkan." ia mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menunjuk ke arah petugas kembang api yang mulai bersiap-siap.

Benarkah? Benarkah Naruto masih mencintainya? Sakura tidak pernah menanyakannya, meski sebenarnya ia bisa merasakannya.

Meski selama ini tidak pernah mengakuinya.

Kasak-kusuk penduduk semakin terdengar saat petugas sudah bersiap di posisi masing-masing untuk menyalakan kembang api. Petugas memberi aba-aba untuk menghitung mundur.

"… 2… 1!"

Kembang api pertama meletus di langit, pancaran cahayanya membuat semuanya terlihat terang dan jelas. Saat itulah, tanpa disengaja, Sakura melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Di tengah penduduk di keramaian sana, kepala berwarna pirang itu terlihat jelas. Naruto mencium Shizuka.

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

Tiga hari berlalu setelah festival.

Sakura bekerja seperti biasa. Berangkat ke rumah sakit di pagi buta dan pulang larut. Bahkan sudah dua hari ini ia lembur dan menginap di rumah sakit. Merawat pasien, melakukan operasi dan serentetan pekerjaan rumah sakit lainnya menunggu Sakura untuk dikerjakan. Sesekali ia akan mengobrol dengan Ino namun segera menghindar pergi saat nama Naruto muncul di topik pembicaraan mereka.

Ino boleh jadi heran dengan sikap Sakura yang entah kenapa menjadi lebih dingin setelah festival. Sakura menjadi lebih pendiam dan hanya bicara seperlunya. Kalaupun tersenyum, Sakura hanya melakukannya saat di depan pasien. Setelah itu, kembali dingin seperti es. Ino menebak Sakura mungkin mempelajari sikap dinginnya itu dari Sasuke.

Saat mencari tahu lebih dalam, yang bisa Ino dapatkan hanyalah Sakura bertemu dengan Sai setelah berpisah dengannya dan menonton kembang api bersama-sama. Tapi, bukan Yamanaka Ino namanya kalau tidak segera mendapat gosip terbaru di Konoha.

Para penduduk yang datang ke festival melihat secara langsung Naruto mencium Shizuka saat kembang api mulai diluncurkan. Entah benar atau tidak, gosip baru itu semakin menguatkan spekulasi _hokage_ mengencani Shizuka.

Bila disambungkan dengan cerita Sakura, Ino mendapat kesimpulan Sakura juga melihat langsung kejadian itu.

"Hei, _forehead_ ," panggil Ino saat memasuki ruang kerja Sakura. Hari mulai beranjak sore dan Sakura tengah sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di atas meja kerjanya. "Sibuk?"

Sakura tersenyum singkat ke arah Ino lalu mengangguk. "Begitulah."

Ino berangsur mendekati Sakura. Sakura sibuk membolak-balik kertas, menyusunnya, lalu melakukan pekerjaan lain. Anehnya Ino tidak heran Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam bahkan saat di dekatnya. Karena biasanya Sakura akan mengoceh soal apa saja padanya. Tanpa perlu diberitahu pun, Ino sudah tahu apa penyebab Sakura jadi lebih banyak diam sejak kemarin.

"Pulanglah."

Sakura menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu menatap Ino bingung. "Hah?"

Ino menarik kursi lalu duduk di samping Sakura. Diraihnya pena di tangan Sakura lalu mengetukkannya sekali ke dahi Sakura. "Kau sudah lembur dua hari di rumah sakit tanpa pulang ke rumah. Jangan memaksakan diri begitu," tegur Ino. "Aku tidak tahu kau bekerja keras atau sebenarnya sedang menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

Sakura sempat terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya membalas tatapan menyelidik Ino. "Aku bekerja keras, oke? Ada banyak pasien darurat akhir-akhir ini. Kau juga tahu itu kan?" Tukasnya kesal lalu mencoba meraih pena kerjanya lagi. Ino lebih sigap menghindar.

"Oh ya? Kurasa itu salah satu cara mengalihkan perhatian dari masalahmu dengan Naruto 'kan?"

Nama itu lagi. Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan langsung beranjak bangkit dari kursinya. Kakinya melangkah menuju dispenser di sudut ruangan untuk mengambil minum. Atau lebih tepatnya, menghindari tatapan menyelidik Ino.

"Sakura?"

Sakura mendengus keras. "Tak bisakah kita membicarakan hal lain? Aku sedang tak ingin membahas masalah itu."

"Kalau kau ingin aku berhenti membicarakan Naruto, maka cepatlah berbaikan dengannya," tukas Ino kesal. " _Jeez_ , kalian ini sama-sama keras kepala ya? Apa susahnya bertemu lalu berbicara agar kalian tidak saling bersikap dingin satu sama lain begini?"

Sakura meneguk airnya lagi dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Malas menanggapi. Tak lama ia mendengar Ino menghela napas panjang.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu alasan Naruto melakukannya, Sakura?" Tanya Ino lebih lembut. "Aku yakin ada alasan kenapa Naruto _henge_ jadi Sasuke saat itu."

Kali ini Sakura terdiam lalu berjalan mendekati jendela. Kelopak matanya tertutup merasakan angin yang menggoyangkan rambutnya pelan. Ia tahu Ino masih menatapnya untuk menuntut jawaban.

"Mungkin Naruto hanya iseng," jawab Sakura setelah jeda cukup lama. "Kautahu, Naruto selalu bertingkah dan mencari masalah dulu. Mungkin dia hanya ingin mengerjaiku saja." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Mungkinkah itu alasannya? Sakura sudah memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan tapi tidak menemukan alasan logis kenapa Naruto harus _henge_ menjadi Sasuke saat itu.

"Saku—"

"Kautahu, aku akan mengikuti saranmu untuk pulang, _pig_." Sakura memotong kata-kata Ino dengan membalikkan badannya dan berlalu mengambil tasnya. "Aku lelah sekali dan butuh tidur saat ini."

Kalau ia tidak pergi sekarang, ia yakin Ino akan mulai menasehatinya panjang lebar soal hubungannya dengan Naruto lagi. Bukannya tidak suka, bisa dibilang Ino adalah orang yang selalu pertama tahu masalah apapun yang sedang dihadapinya. Membahas masalah Naruto sekarang akan membuat kepalanya semakin pening dan uring-uringan.

Ino memilih untuk tidak lagi berkomentar. Matanya hanya mengikuti Sakura yang mulai mengganti jas dokternya dengan mantel lalu membawa beberapa dokumen untuk dibawa pulang. Setelah membawa semua barangnya, Sakura berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Istirahatlah," ucap Ino akhirnya sebelum Sakura membuka pintu. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil. "Sampai besok."

Sakura tersenyum ke arah Ino lalu mengangguk. " _Jaa_."

Angin sore langsung menyapa Sakura begitu melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung rumah sakit. Dihirupnya napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya panjang. Sepertinya saran dari Ino memang benar. Tubuhnya lelah dan matanya mulai berat, ia butuh istirahat. Dua hari ini ia terlalu menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pekerjaan di rumah sakit. Terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalnya bahkan untuk sekedar pulang ke rumah. Sakura bahkan bisa menghitung waktu jam tidurnya dengan jari di satu tangan.

Sakura bukan tanpa alasan melakukannya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dilupakannya dengan menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tanpa sadar berubah setelah pulang dari festival. Tapi sepandai apapun ia menghindar, nama itu akan selalu sampai ke telinganya. Lalu secara otomatis otaknya akan memutar ulang semua kejadian yang ingin dilupakannya di festival kemarin, dan Sakura akan bekerja lebih menggila lagi.

Mau bagaimana lagi, kedekatan Naruto dan Shizuka memang sedang menjadi topik hangat dimana-mana. Bahkan di rumah sakit.

Sakura lelah secara fisik dan batin.

Sakura mengeratkan mantelnya dan mulai melangkah menyusuri jalanan Konoha. Hari semakin sore dan langit mulai menjadi jingga. Sakura berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Aku mungkin baru saja menjadi bagian dari tim ini, untuk menggantikan Sasuke. Jadi aku tidak terlalu tahu apa yang terjadi… aku juga belum bisa memahami perasaan orang lain," ada jeda sejenak sebelum Sai melanjutkannya. "Aku juga tidak tahu, janji apa yang Naruto buat padamu…"_

Emerald _itu terbelalak sempurna._

" _Tapi aku bisa tahu, kalau Naruto benar-benar mencintaimu!"_

 _Air mata itu mulai jatuh ke pipinya. Semakin lama semakin banyak. Tanpa sadar Sakura mulai sesenggukan._

" _Naruto memegang janji itu selama ini, mungkin dia akan memegangnya untuk selamanya," Sai menatap Sakura nanar. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bilang padanya, tapi kurasa itu sama seperti yang terjadi padaku."_

 _Sakura mengangkat wajahnya._

" _Itu sama seperti kutukan."_

 _Sakura masih tidak mengerti._

" _Sasuke membuat Naruto terluka. Tapi kurasa, kau juga melakukannya."_

* * *

.

.

Tanpa sadar langkah Sakura mulai memelan. Salahkan Sai yang membuatnya mengingat kejadian saat perang dulu di festival kemarin. Kejadian itu mendadak berputar di otaknya seperti kaset rusak beberapa hari ini. Kata-kata Sai yang terakhir itu terus terngiang di telinganya.

Ia membuat Naruto terluka, benarkah?

Langkah kaki Sakura benar-benar terhenti kali ini.

Sakura hanya meminta Naruto untuk membawa pulang Sasuke dulu. Memohon, lebih tepatnya. Dengan penuh air mata Sakura memohon pada Naruto untuk membawa pulang Sasuke.

Kemudian Naruto, dengan suara lantangnya berkata dengan mudahnya, _'Jangan khawatir! Aku akan membawa Sasuke pulang! Ini janjiku seumur hidup!_ '

Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun sampai janji itu akhirnya bisa ditepati. Ada banyak pertengkaran, kesalahpahaman, air mata, pergulatan batin, bahkan pertarungan yang terjadi sampai akhirnya Sasuke mau kembali ke Konoha. Keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu akhirnya luluh dengan tekad Naruto untuk membawanya pulang. Terlepas karena janjinya dengan Sakura.

Lalu semua kembali seperti semula. Perang telah selesai. Kedamaian telah dicapai. Sakura bisa merasakan semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala. Tim tujuh lengkap kembali. Masing-masing dari mereka telah memiliki pekerjaannya masing-masing. Naruto menjadi hokage, Sasuke sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi ANBU, dan dirinya menjadi wakil kepala rumah sakit.

Hari-hari berlangsung dengan tenang sampai tiba-tiba saja Naruto berubah karena alasan yang tidak bisa dipahaminya. Naruto mendadak dingin dan menghindarinya.

Sakura tidak bisa menyangkal kalau gosip antara Naruto dan Shizuka sebenarnya benar-benar mengganggunya. Apalagi karena Naruto tiba-tiba saja berubah setelah Shizuka datang.

Tidak ada lagi cengiran kudanya. Tidak ada lagi teriakan ajakan kencan. Tidak ada lagi yang memanggilnya 'Sakura- _chan_ ' dengan teriakan khasnya. Naruto tiba-tiba berubah menjadi orang tidak Sakura kenali. Naruto terasa jauh. Begitu jauh seolah tidak bisa digapainya.

Hal itu menimbulkan perasaan aneh dalam diri Sakura.

Pikiran kehilangan Naruto... sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

"Haruno- _san_?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan kedua bola matanya seketika membulat melihat orang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Shizuka tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Boleh aku bicara denganmu sebentar?"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Aku mencintai seorang gadis bernama Sakura."_

" _Eh?"_

" _Yah sebenarnya, cinta ini lebih seperti bertepuk sebelah tangan bagiku." Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tanah dan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan. Kedua matanya tertutup sementara bibirnya terus tersenyum. "Sakura jatuh cinta pada seseorang bernama Sasuke. Ia berusaha keras untuk mengejar dan memenangkan cintanya."_

 _Shizuka terdiam.  
_

" _Saat dia sedang berusaha seperti itu, bagiku senyumnya menjadi hal yang paling manis di dunia… aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi, sebelum aku benar-benar menyadarinya, tiba-tiba saja aku telah jatuh cinta padanya."_

 _Naruto membuka matanya dan tersenyum lebih lebar. "Aku tidak akan pernah memaksanya untuk mencintaiku. Tidak akan ada bedanya—aku dengan Sasuke, jika aku melakukannya."_

 _Shizuka menatap Naruto yang menarik punggungnya dari tanah lalu duduk. Lelaki pirang itu lalu menatapnya dengan senyum penuh keyakinan dan satu tangannya mengepal. "Karena itu aku membuat suatu keputusan!" ucapnya tegas. "Bila Sakura berusaha keras untuk memenangkan Sasuke, maka aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk memenangkan hati Sakura lebih dulu."_

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yamato di atas kapal. Sebentar lagi mereka akan meninggalkan pelabuhan._

" _Saat kau menyelesaikan misimu." ada jeda sejenak sebelum Shizuka melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Saat kau kembali ke desamu nanti, apakah kau akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya?"_

" _He?" Naruto tiba-tiba tertawa kikuk lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak, aku masih belum punya cukup keberanian untuk melakukan itu."  
_

 _Shizuka masih menunggu jawaban Naruto._

" _Untuk saat ini, aku hanya akan mengawasinya."_

" _Kau sudah puas hanya dengan itu?"_

 _Naruto hanya tersenyum sebelum menjawab,_ " _Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang membuatku lebih bahagia bila ia memilihku suatu saat nanti. Tapi, tak apa," Shizuka ikut tersenyum, kata-kata tulus dari Naruto menyentuh hatinya._ _ **"Selama Sakura-**_ **chan** _ **bahagia, hal itulah yang terpenting."**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura masih terdiam setelah Shizuka menyelesaikan ceritanya. Ia menyesap teh hijaunya lagi, masih berusaha mencerna cerita Shizuka.

Awalnya Sakura mengira Shizuka ingin mengajaknya bicara soal Naruto. Tetapi sebelumnya perempuan itu mengajaknya terlebih dahulu untuk mampir ke salah satu kedai _dango_. Setelah memesan makanan dan minuman, mereka mencari tempat duduk di sudut ruangan untuk mendapat sedikit privasi.

Mereka mengawalinya dengan berbasa-basi sebentar. Shizuka memberitahunya bahwa ini hari terakhirnya di Konoha. Malam ini juga ia akan kembali ke desa Nadeshiko. Tetapi ada yang ingin disampaikannya terlebih dahulu pada Sakura, karena itu ia mencarinya.

Sakura dengan ragu menanyakan tujuan Shizuka mencarinya. Ia heran saat melihat Shizuka tersenyum penuh arti sebelum menceritakan pertemuan pertamanya pada Naruto beberapa tahun silam.

"Naruto... dia sangat mencintaimu, Haruno- _san_." Shizuka membuka suaranya lagi setelah jeda cukup lama. "Aku tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana Naruto tersenyum begitu lebar saat ia menceritakanmu. Senyumnya sangat tulus. Aku yang saat itu baru saja mengenalnya, bahkan bisa merasakannya."

Perlahan Sakura mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Shizuka. Awalnya Sakura ragu, cerita itu mungkin saja dibuat hanya untuk menghiburnya. Tapi Shizuka menatapnya serius, dan tidak bicara dengan nada main-main.

"Perasaannya padamu begitu besar, Haruno- _san_. Bahkan hingga saat ini. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya sampai-sampai ia sengaja membuatmu salah paham dengan hubungan kami. Entah untuk alasan apa."

Jadi karena itukah sikap Naruto tiba-tiba berubah? Menghindarinya? Mengacuhkannya? Naruto sengaja melakukannya agar ia cemburu, tapi untuk alasan apa? Sakura terus memikirkan jawabannya tapi tidak bisa menemukannya.

Setelah diam sejak tadi akhirnya Sakura membuka mulutnya. "Kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku?"

Kali ini Shizuka tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tertawa kecil. "Karena kalian sama-sama tidak mau mengungkapkan perasaan kalian, kautahu?" matanya mengerling jahil ke arah Sakura. "Aku bahkan bisa melihat kau cemburu saat melihatku bersama Naruto akhir-akhir ini."

Sakura tertawa kikuk sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Pipinya bersemu merah.

"Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu salah paham, Haruno- _san_. Aku bersumpah tidak ada apapun antara aku dan Naruto. Bahkan gosip kami berciuman saat festival kemarin sama sekali tidak benar, Naruto membantuku untuk menyingkirkan daun di rambutku, itu saja," jelas Shizuka. Ia baru tahu gosip itu beredar akhir-akhir ini. Karena alasan itu pula Shizuka buru-buru mencari Sakura untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Shizuka mengangkat tangan kanannya, di jari manisnya terpasang cincin yang terlihat berkilauan. "Aku bahkan sudah bertunangan. Salah satu tujuanku datang ke Konoha adalah untuk menyampaikan undangan pernikahanku pada Naruto."

Sakura bisa melihat rona tipis di pipi Shizuka. Bibirnya perlahan mulai tersenyum. Kali ini Sakura baru benar-benar bisa menghembuskan napasnya lega. Begitu lega seolah-olah semua beban di pundaknya telah terangkat. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar kali ini.

"Terima kasih, Shizuka- _san_. Maaf karena sempat salah paham." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sementara Shizuka malah tertawa geli.

"Tidak apa. Setidaknya aku tahu, perjuangan Naruto tidak sia-sia." Shizuka meraih tangan Sakura lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Tugasku sudah selesai. Aku akan kembali ke desaku sekarang. Selamat berbahagia kalian berdua!"

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

TOK TOK TOK

 _"Forehead!_ Kau di dalam? Buka pintunya!"

Sakura menggeliat. Perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya terbuka mendengar pintu apartemennya diketuk keras-keras. Jam berapa ini? Sakura meraih jam di atas lacinya. Jam tujuh.

"Sakura! Buka pintumu!"

Sakura mendecih. Suara Ino bahkan bisa terdengar sampai ke dalam kamarnya. Untuk apa sih sahabatnya yang cerewet itu datang pagi-pagi? Ia bergegas bangkit sebelum Ino menghancurkan pintunya. Kepalanya sakit sekali. Setelah bertemu dengan Shizuka kemarin ia langsung tidur setelah mandi.

"Berisik, _pig_! Ada apa sih!" seru Sakura kesal begitu membuka pintunya.

Ino terlihat terengah-engah seolah habis berlarian. Keringat tampak menetes dari keningnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Mau tak mau Sakura benar-benar terbangun sekarang.

"H-hei, ada apa?"

Perempuan berambut pirang itu terlihat mengatur napasnya sebelum membuka mulut. "Tsunade- _sama_ menyuruhku merahasiakan hal ini darimu tapi... kalau aku melakukannya, aku yakin kau akan membunuhku."

Sakura masih menatap Ino bingung. "Apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa Sakura pahami. Suaranya bergetar. "Naruto. Ada serangan mendadak di menara _hokage_ semalam dan dia... terluka parah. Kondisinya kritis."

Untuk pertama kalinya saat itu juga Sakura merasa jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Without anyone knowing, without even me knowing  
I don't know when but you came into my heart  
Tears fell yesterday and tears are falling again today  
With my head down low, I'm looking at you."_

—Love, That One Words (Taeyeon)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~to be continued~**

* * *

Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya di chapter lalu: **Acchan48, muhammad khoirudin66, NS,** **Paijo Payah, Laffayete,** **Geki Uzumaki,** **aqoehh** **(baca: AcutIstrinyaDeidara), Ae Hatake, Rye Matsumoto, namikaze chaerim,** **harukaze ken, adam muhammad 980, Yudha Bagus Satan Lucifer,** **hotrianoviyanti,** **Loray 29 Alus, Aion Sun Rise, Naouralda,** **CEKBIOAURORAN, yume, ame, arinasution5, susi, Namikaze Fansboy, Rey619** **, Guest(s)**

 _ **"Terima kasih atas reviewnya ya! Seneng banget bacain review-review kalian! Maaf sekali gak bisa kubalas satu persatu :') semoga gak bosen buat ngikutin ceritanya, ditunggu kembali review-nya! *kiss*"**_

 _ **.**_

Halo! Gak kerasa uda chapter 3 ya! :D Maaf ya kalo kepanjangan, gak ada scene lagi yang bisa dihapus (sebelumnya ada beberapa yang dihapus karena kepanjangan) soalnya semua konflik di chapter ini bakal nyambung semua di chapter depan alias chapter terakhir ^^

Btw, soal ANBU itu sedikit aku karang sendiri ya soalnya untuk mendukung cerita ^^)v nah coba tebak lagi, ada berapa hints NaruSaku di chapter ini? Hohohoho~

Seperti tahun lalu, chapter terakhir akan di publish tepat di hari ulang tahunku. ARGHHH AKU TAMBAH TUAAAAA- #berisik doakan semuanya cepat selesai karena chapter terakhir ini agak susah buat eksekusi endingnya :") semoga gak perlu molor sampai ultah Naruto deh, pusing juga mikirin fic ini di tengah tugas kuliah yang mulai berdatangan lagi TTwTT

Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah baca! Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur dan mengobati kerinduan terhadap NaruSaku :') sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir!

xxx

Aika N.


	4. Your Love, Our Love

**_What if I told you... That I always loved you from the start?_**

.

.

.

" _Tsunade-_ sama _sudah mengobatinya. Tapi Naruto belum juga sadar sampai saat ini."_

Matahari masih belum tinggi tapi keringat rasanya sudah membanjiri seluruh tubuh Sakura. Langkah kaki Sakura semakin cepat menyusuri jalan Konoha yang belum terlalu ramai. Kata-kata Ino terus terngiang di telinganya yang menimbulkan efek tidak baik pada jantungnya yang terus berdebar keras—entah karena terus berlarian atau karena rasa paniknya yang mencapai maksimum.

Sakura tidak peduli pandangan heran orang-orang melihatnya berlarian seperti orang gila. Tidak peduli walau ia masih mengenakan piyama dan celana pendek dibalik mantelnya yang bahkan tidak terkancing dengan benar. Tidak peduli ia hanya sempat membasuh mukanya dan menggosok gigi dalam beberapa menit tanpa sempat mengoleskan _make-up_ ke wajahnya. Semua itu tidak penting. Prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah melihat keadaan Naruto secepat yang ia bisa.

Wajah Naruto terus terbayang di benaknya sejak Ino memberitahu soal kondisi terakhirnya tadi. Ino bilang kondisinya tak kunjung membaik bahkan setelah ditangani Tsunade. Bagaimana bisa Naruto diserang musuh sampai kondisinya kritis begitu? Bukankah Naruto adalah ninja yang kuat? Bukankah seharusnya ada banyak ANBU yang menjaganya?

Bahkan saat Sakura meminta penjelasan lengkapnya pada Ino, yang dilakukan perempuan pirang itu hanyalah menyuruhnya cepat ke rumah sakit untuk melihat sendiri kondisinya. Apakah segitu parahnya bahkan sampai Ino terlihat pucat dan gemetaran sepanjang ia bersamanya tadi?

Ino menyuruh Sakura untuk langsung ke rumah sakit sementara ia akan menyusulnya nanti. Sakura tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi dan langsung melesat pergi.

Kali ini bukan hanya wajah Naruto saja yang terbayang oleh Sakura. Tapi juga senyumnya, tawanya, teriakannya, tingkah konyolnya, cengiran rubahnya, semua hal tentang Naruto berlarian di pikirannya.

Bagaimana sifat pantang menyerahnya yang tanpa sadar membuatnya kagum sejak dulu. Bagaimana kepala pirang itu rasanya tidak pernah absen menghiasi hari-harinya. Bagaimana suara lantang Naruto yang tidak pernah menyerah mengajaknya kencan. Bagaimana tingkah konyol Naruto yang tidak pernah gagal membuatnya tersenyum atau tertawa.

Meski terkadang Sakura merasa kesal atau lelah dengan semua sikap Naruto, tapi Sakura tidak membencinya. Sama sekali tidak membencinya. Tanpa sadar air mata mulai terbit di sudut mata Sakura.

Masih ada banyak hal yang ingin dibicarakannya pada Naruto. Masih ada banyak pertanyaan yang harus dijawab Naruto. Masih ada sesuatu yang harus ia beritahu pada Naruto, sesuatu yang mungkin tidak disadarinya selama ini.

Gedung rumah sakit mulai terlihat, membuat kecepatan langkah Sakura semakin bertambah. Begitu kakinya memasuki gedung, sapaan dari perawat lain hanya dibalasnya dengan senyum singkat. Kali ini Sakura tidak mungkin terus berlarian seperti orang gila di rumah sakit, karena itu ia berjalan cepat menuju ruangan tempat Naruto dirawat yang sudah diberitahu Ino tadi.

"Naruto!"

Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, tapi Sakura langsung menerjang masuk ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintunya dulu. Dan pemandangan di depan matanya membuatnya terbelalak sempurna.

Ruangan itu… kosong.

Ranjang tempat pasien seharusnya dirawat terlihat rapi. Tidak ada alat-alat bantu kehidupan seperti yang sejak tadi dibayangkannya setelah mendengar Naruto kritis. Ruangan itu bersih, nyaris seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda pasien yang baru saja ditempatkan di sini.

Pikirannya mendadak _blank_. Sakura tidak mungkin salah ruangan. Sakura hapal semua letak ruangan di rumah sakit. Biasanya hanya di ruangan ini Naruto mau dirawat karena dekat dengan kantornya. Tapi kenapa sekarang kosong?

Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipis Sakura. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai menguasai benaknya. Mungkinkah keadaan Naruto memburuk sehingga harus dipindahkan ke ruangan khusus? Mungkin Naruto baru ditangani di ruangan lain? Atau mungkin… Naruto malah sudah…

"SAKURA- _CHAN_!"

Suara itu terdengar nyaring diiringi suara hembusan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Langkah kaki terburu-buru yang sempat tertangkap oleh telinganya tadi kini terhenti tepat di belakangnya. Sakura perlahan membalikkan badannya, dan sosok itu terlihat jelas di depan matanya.

Naruto masih dengan jubah _hokage_ nya terlihat pucat dan napas terengah-engah. Bulir-bulir keringat terlihat jelas berjatuhan dari pelipisnya. Mukanya pucat. Keadaannya tidak jauh beda dengan Sakura saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sakura- _chan_? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang sakit? Jangan memaksakan diri, _dattebayo_! Aku sudah pernah bilang…"

Sakura masih diam saja saat Naruto bergerak maju lalu memegang keningnya, memutar badannya, memeriksanya dengan teliti dari atas sampai bawah untuk memastikan kondisinya. Setelah memastikan dirinya baik-baik saja, Naruto menghembuskan napasnya lega dengan kedua tangan di masing-masing bahu Sakura.

"Jangan membuatku kaget, Sakura- _chan_. Ini masih pagi dan aku—eh?"

Kalimat Naruto terhenti saat Sakura tiba-tiba memeluk lehernya erat. Sangat erat.

"S-Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Naruto gelagapan.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Melihat Naruto berdiri di depannya saja sudah membuatnya menghela napas lega setengah mati. Ketakutan-ketakutan yang menghantuinya perlahan sirna saat Naruto mulai membalas pelukannya dengan mendekapnya erat balik.

Naruto baik-baik saja. Sakura tidak pernah merasa selega ini seumur hidupnya.

Setelah beberapa saat Sakura yang pertama melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan cepat tangannya menghapus sisa air matanya lalu menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Apanya yang kondisi kritis? Kau membohongiku ya!?" sembur Sakura langsung.

 _DUAGH._

" _Aw_! Hei, apa maksudnya?" tanya Naruto tak terima sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sial, kemana perginya suasana romantis barusan? "Membohongi apa? Kondisi kritis apanya?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Aku diberitahu Ino ada serangan mendadak di menara _hokage_ dan kondisimu kritis karena kehilangan banyak darah!" seru Sakura kesal. Naruto balik menatapnya bingung.

"Serangan? Aku bahkan tidak keluar dari ruangan kerjaku sejak semalam sampai tadi pagi Shikamaru membangunkanku. Ia memberitahuku kau pingsan karena kelelahan berhari-hari lembur di rumah sakit!" balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

Hah?

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Kenapa ceritanya dan Naruto berlawanan arah? Ino terlihat bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya tadi. Wajahnya yang panik, suaranya yang bergetar, dan mukanya yang pucat membuatnya sepenuhnya yakin telah terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto.

Tapi mendengar cerita Naruto dan melihat kondisinya yang _sangat_ baik-baik saja di hadapannya ini membuat Sakura akhirnya menyimpulkan sesuatu.

Ino berbohong padanya.

"Ck. Shikamaru sialan!" umpat Naruto begitu menyadari mereka sama-sama dibohongi oleh sahabat masing-masing.

"Ino- _pig_ …" desis Sakura dengan tangan mulai mengepal dan aura membunuh yang mulai keluar.

Ino terkadang pandai berakting, Sakura tahu itu. Tapi perempuan itu memanfaatkannya dengan baik dengan membohonginya di pagi hari, saat ia baru bangun tidur pula. Mana ada orang yang bisa berpikir jernih saat baru saja terbangun?

Harusnya Sakura tahu cerita Ino mengada-ngada. Kalau seandainya benar terjadi serangan dan _hokage_ terluka parah seharusnya ada keributan yang timbul di kalangan penduduk atau kehebohan di rumah sakit. Tapi sejak tadi tidak ada keributan yang berarti, semuanya tenang seperti biasa.

Mungkin Sakura benar-benar akan membunuh Ino setelah ini.

Dengan kesal Sakura langsung melangkah menuju pintu. Alisnya mendadak mengernyit heran melihat pintunya yang tertutup, seingatnya pintu itu terbuka saat Naruto datang tadi. Kecurigaan Sakura terbukti, saat ia akan membukanya pintu itu tidak bergerak.

Terkunci dari luar.

"Ino! Aku tahu kau di luar!" teriak Sakura sambil menggedor pintunya. Apa lagi yang direncanakan sahabat pirangnya itu? "Cepat buka pintunya atau ku—"

"Sakura- _chan_ …"

Gerakan Sakura terhenti seketika. Suara Naruto terdengar berat dan dalam. Dan suara itu, tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Jangan buat keributan di rumah sakit. Kau selalu bilang itu padaku 'kan?"

Bisikan pelan Naruto di telinganya membuat Sakura merinding. Apalagi saat satu tangan Naruto meraih pinggangnya dan memeluknya sementara tangan lainnya berada di dinding di sisi tubuhnya, seolah mencegahnya untuk lari. Kepala pirang itu mulai bersandar nyaman di bahu kanan Sakura.

"Jangan… pergi dulu," ucapnya sangat pelan. Sakura meneguk ludahnya gugup.

Sakura sempat melirik Naruto. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, seperti merasa lega dan menemukan kenyamanan dengan memeluknya. Pelukan erat di pinggangnya membuat Naruto seolah ingin benar-benar memastikan keberadaannya. Untuk beberapa saat Sakura membiarkan Naruto melakukannya. Tanpa sadar ada rasa nyaman yang juga menyelimuti hatinya.

Pertengkaran mereka membuat keduanya tanpa sadar merindukan kehadiran satu sama lain.

Tapi Sakura juga sadar, masih ada banyak hal yang harus diselesaikannya lebih dulu dengan Naruto.

"Mau apa kau, Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Dilepasnya tangan Naruto dari pinggangnya lalu berbalik dan menatap Naruto tajam. "Apa maumu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Story © Aika Namikaze**

 **Naruto © M. K.**

 ** _No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!_**

 ** _WARNING: Head-canon setting, misstypo(s)_**

 ** _Don't like don't read! ;) enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENGAKUAN TERAKHIR**

 **[Last Chapter]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto bersumpah akan menghajar Shikamaru setelah ini. Entah sejak kapan Shikamaru yang ia kenal pendiam itu tiba-tiba saja pandai berakting untuk membohonginya pagi ini.

Kemarin, untuk kesekian kalinya lagi-lagi Naruto memilih untuk lembur semalaman di ruang kerjanya. Selain karena pekerjaannya yang memang banyak, ia butuh pelarian dari masalahnya dengan Sakura akhir-akhir ini. Tidak mungkin kan seorang pemimpin desa melupakan masalahnya dengan minum-minum sake sampai mabuk? Yah, walau ia memang tidak pernah sampai mabuk sih.

Pagi tadi, tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru memasuki ruangan _hokage_ dengan langkah tergesa. Membuat Naruto yang tertidur di mejanya mendadak bangun karena mendengar suara langkah Shikamaru dan pintu yang mendadak terbuka.

"Kondisi darurat, _hokage-sama_!" lapor Shikamaru langsung. Napasnya sedikit terengah, terlihat lelaki itu baru saja berlarian.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto mengusap wajahnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran. Badannya kembali ditegakkan lalu menatap Shikamaru yang berdiri di seberang mejanya.

Lelaki bermarga Nara itu sempat terdiam sebentar. Terlihat ragu antara ingin melanjutkan atau tidak.

"Shikamaru? Ada apa?" desak Naruto melihat Shikamaru yang terlihat aneh.

Lelaki itu menghembuskan napasnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Sakura pingsan di tempat kerjanya karena kelelahan. Ia lembur beberapa malam terakhir ini dan dia—hoi, Naruto!"

Shikamaru tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Naruto langsung melesat pergi keluar ruangan dan menuju rumah sakit.

Naruto melompati atap-atap rumah penduduk dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sial, apa yang dilakukan perempuan itu? Sakura adalah ninja medis, wakil kepala rumah sakit pula. Harusnya ia tahu batasan tubuhnya agar tidak kelelahan sampai pingsan begitu.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit barulah Naruto sadar ia tidak tahu dimana Sakura dirawat. Tepat saat itu Ino lewat dan langsung memberitahunya dimana Sakura berada. Setelah berterima kasih Naruto langsung berlari menuju ruangan yang dimaksud.

Tanpa sadar Naruto berteriak memanggil Sakura begitu ia memasuki ruangan. Dan sosok itu terlihat berdiri memunggunginya tak jauh dari pintu.

Naruto tidak sadar apa saja yang diucapkannya, yang dilakukannya begitu melihat Sakura adalah langsung mendekatinya dan memeriksa kondisinya. Sakura hanya diam saja dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikannya.

Setelah memastikan tidak terjadi apapun pada Sakura barulah Naruto bisa menghembuskan napasnya lega. Naruto bersumpah jantungnya serasa hampir lepas mendengar Sakura pingsan. Melihat Sakura berdiri di hadapannya dalam kondisi baik-baik saja seketika melegakan hati Naruto.

Saat itulah tiba-tiba Sakura memeluknya erat. Begitu erat sampai Naruto merasa sesak. Belum sempat bertanya lebih jauh telinganya lebih dulu mendengar isakan pelan dari Sakura. Saat itu juga _sapphire_ nya membelalak sempurna. Sakura menangis?

Sakura terus memeluknya tanpa berkata apapun. Dengan sedikit keraguan pada awalnya, Naruto akhirnya membalas pelukan Sakura. Membawa perempuan itu semakin erat dalam dekapannya.

Ah, kapan terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan perempuan itu secara baik-baik? Setiap pertemuan mereka selalu diakhiri dengan suasana canggung atau pertengkaran tidak berarti akhir-akhir ini. Merasakan perempuan itu dalam dekapannya membuat jantung Naruto yang berdebar perlahan mulai normal kembali.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu Sakura yang melepas pelukannya lebih dulu. Naruto bersumpah melihat rona merah di pipinya yang putih. Ia hampir saja ingin tertawa dan menggodanya kalau Sakura tidak secara tiba-tiba memukul kepalanya dan menuduhnya macam-macam.

"Membohongi apa? Kondisi kritis apanya?" tanya Naruto bingung sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut karena pukulan dari Sakura.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Aku diberitahu Ino ada serangan mendadak di menara _hokage_ dan kondisimu kritis karena kehilangan banyak darah!" seru Sakura kesal.

"Serangan? Aku bahkan tidak keluar dari ruangan kerjaku sejak semalam sampai tadi pagi Shikamaru membangunkanku. Ia memberitahuku kau pingsan karena kelelahan berhari-hari lembur di rumah sakit!" balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

Kali ini Sakura yang terlihat bingung. Mau tak mau Naruto juga merasa aneh dengan situasi ini. Shikamaru bilang Sakura pingsan karena kelelahan. Lalu Sakura bilang bahwa Ino memberitahunya kalau ia diserang dan dalam kondisi kritis.

Shikamaru dan Ino. Membohongi mereka berdua.

Naruto langsung mengumpat begitu menyadari bahwa keduanya sama-sama ditipu oleh sahabat mereka sendiri. Sakura yang sudah terlihat kesal sejak tadi langsung berjalan melewatinya dan menuju pintu yang entah kenapa kali ini tertutup.

"Ino! Aku tahu kau di luar!"

Naruto bisa mendengar Sakura mulai berteriak dan menggedor pintunya berkali-kali. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergerak sendiri mendekati perempuan itu.

"Cepat buka pintunya atau ku—"

"Sakura- _chan_ …" panggilnya pelan. Ia bisa melihat Sakura menjengit kaget sesaat. Suaranya yang berat dan dalam membuat gerakan tangan Sakura seketika terhenti.

"Jangan buat keributan di rumah sakit. Kau selalu bilang itu padaku 'kan?"

Posisi Sakura berada di antara pintu dan Naruto. Naruto tidak bisa melihat Sakura, tapi ia tahu perempuan itu merasa gugup karena telinganya yang terlihat memerah. Tanpa sadar sudut bibir Naruto terangkat.

Diraihnya pinggang Sakura dengan satu tangannya sementara tangan lainnya berada di dinding, tepat di sisi tubuh Sakura. Naruto menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan meletakkan kepalanya tepat di bahu perempuan itu.

"Jangan… pergi dulu."

Entah kenapa Naruto mengucapkannya dengan parau. Mungkin ia rindu pada Sakura. Mungkin ia belum ingin berpisah dengan perempuan itu. Ah, entahlah. Tapi dengan adanya Sakura dalam jangkauannya membuat hatinya yang kacau jadi tenang lagi. Membuat kegelisahan yang menyelubungi hatinya karena pertengkaran mereka perlahan mulai sirna.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu sebelum akhirnya Sakura yang memutus kontak mereka lebih dulu.

"Mau apa kau, Uzumaki Naruto?" Sakura melepas tangan Naruto dari pinggangnya lalu berbalik dan menatap Naruto tajam. "Apa maumu?"

Pandangan mata itu menajam. Menuntut jawaban atas apa yang terjadi pada mereka akhir-akhir ini.

Naruto menghela napasnya panjang. Mungkin memang sudah waktunya untuk berhenti dan menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Kita harus bicara," jawab Naruto pendek.

Sakura setengah tertawa mengejek. "Oh, lihat siapa yang merasa bersalah sekarang?" ucapnya dengan nada sarkastik. Nadanya membuat rasa nyeri di dada Naruto. "Jadi, mau beri aku alasan atas semua sikap anehmu akhir-akhir ini?"

Tatapan Sakura terlihat mengintimidasi. Naruto tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Karena penyebab semua pertengkaran mereka akhir-akhir ini mungkin memang dirinya.

"Haruskah kujelaskan?" tanya Naruto dengan suara tercekat. Naruto tidak siap. Tapi mau sampai kapan mereka seperti ini?

Sebelas alis Sakura terangkat, tidak menyangka Naruto berbalik tanya padanya. Ia mendengus. "Kau tiba-tiba berubah tanpa alasan dan kau pikir aku tahu alasannya, begitu?" tanya Sakura balik.

Tidakkah Sakura menyadarinya?

"Kau bersikap dingin padaku. Mengubah nama panggilanku."

Semua sikapnya dengan menjauhi Sakura mempunyai alasan.

"Bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenalku lalu mengacuhkanku seenaknya."

Butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar bagi Naruto untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Sakura mungkin telah menjatuhkan pilihannya untuk orang lain.

"Tapi tiba-tiba kau mengirimkan ANBU untuk memberikan jasmu dan mengawalku sampai ke rumah tempo hari?" desis Sakura kali ini. "Jangan mempermainkanku, Naruto!"

"Aku… tidak bisa…"

"Kalau kau memang mempunyai alasan, maka jelaskan padaku dan—"

"Karena aku tidak bisa melihatmu bersama Sasuke!"

Naruto memukul dinding di sisi kepala Sakura keras. _Emerald_ itu terbelalak kaget mendengar suaranya yang mendadak meninggi. Naruto terengah. Emosinya yang telah lama tertahan itu perlahan mulai meluap.

"Tidak pernahkah kau mengerti perasaanku, Sakura- _chan_?" ucap Naruto parau. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk lalu menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

Sakura menahan napas saat wajah Naruto semakin mendekatinya. Jaraknya keduanya menjadi hanya beberapa senti saja. "Apa kau pernah mencoba memahami perasaan ini?"

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Mata Naruto berkilat marah namun terlihat sedih di saat bersamaan.

Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum Sakura akhirnya membuka mulut, "Bagaimana dengan perasaanku, Naruto?"

"Eh?"

"Kau terus menganggapku menyukai Sasuke. Apakah kau pernah… setidaknya sekali saja, menanyakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya?"

Kali ini balik Naruto yang terperangah mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Menanyakan perasaan yang sesungguhnya dirasakan perempuan itu?

"Kau selalu menyimpulkannya sendiri, iya 'kan?" bisik Sakura pelan namun penuh penekanan.

Mungkin iya. Mungkin juga tidak. Naruto tidak cukup buta melihat Sakura yang selalu tersenyum saat bersama Sasuke. Bagaimana Sakura terlihat hancur saat Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka. Lalu bagaimana senyum itu kembali, saat Sasuke mengucapkan janji untuk _kembali_ pada Sakura sebelum lelaki itu memutuskan untuk merantau lagi ke luar Konoha.

"Jadi jangan bersikap seolah-olah aku yang paling bersalah disini!" Sakura mendorong dada Naruto dengan kesal. Lagi-lagi Naruto terkejut dibuatnya. Sakura menatapnya dengan marah namun bola mata itu terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Sakura- _chan_ …"

"Sekarang jawab satu pertanyaanku," potong Sakura cepat.

Kali ini Naruto terdiam.

"Apa aku… menyakitimu, Naruto?"

"Apa?"

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya panjang. "Sai bilang, aku menyakitimu karena janji itu. Janji seumur hidup yang pernah kau berikan padaku. Apa hal itu membebanimu?"

Naruto terbelalak lalu cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak! Sama sekali tidak, Sakura- _chan_!" Sakura menatapnya tidak percaya. Buru-buru Naruto menambahkan, "Dengar, aku… aku membuat janji itu justru agar kau tidak tersakiti lagi, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura mengerjap. "Eh?"

Naruto mulai melunak. Pembicaraan mereka sudah sejauh ini. Sudah terlambat untuk mundur dan lari lagi.

Pipi Sakura sontak merona saat Naruto meraih tangannya lalu mengecup punggung tangannya lembut.

"N-Naruto, apa yang—"

"Aku tahu seberapa besar kau mencintai Sasuke saat itu, Sakura- _chan_. Sangat mencintainya sampai terasa sakit," _emerald_ itu terbelalak sempurna melihat Naruto yang tersenyum lemah. "Karena saat itu, aku merasakan sakit yang sama karena mencintaimu."

.

.

.

* * *

" _Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya! Satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke adalah kau… Naruto," Sakura terisak lagi. "Hanya kau."_

 _Naruto sempat terdiam beberapa saat dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Sakura-_ chan _kau benar-benar menyukai Sasuke ya," senyum itu menghiasi bibir Naruto. Senyum paksaan terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya meski hatinya seolah-olah teriris melihat air mata Sakura yang berjatuhan._

" _Aku mengerti seberapa besar rasa sakit yang kau rasakan karena Sasuke." Karena Naruto juga bisa merasakannya. "Aku bisa memahaminya."_

 _Karena rasa sakit itu juga menggerogoti dada Naruto. Mungkin pada saat itu Naruto akhirnya sadar, bahwa dirinya telah mencintai Sakura sejak lama. Dan melihat Sakura yang memohon padanya untuk membawa kembali Sasuke, bisa dimengerti olehnya._

 _Bukankah kita tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kita cintai?_

 _Naruto tidak ingin Sakura terluka karena Sasuke. Karena itulah Naruto berjanji untuk membawa pulang Sasuke. Janji seumur hidupnya. Agar Sakura tidak perlu tersakiti lagi. Agar Sakura tidak menangis lagi. Naruto bersumpah akan membawa senyum itu kembali ke wajah Sakura._

 _Karena bagi Naruto, kebahagiaan Sakura adalah segalanya._

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku… memang bodoh, Sakura- _chan_ ," suara Naruto terdengar pecah kali ini. "Mencintaimu membuatku begitu lemah. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, kau membuatku semakin kuat. Aku terus berusaha untuk jadi lebih baik. Agar kau bisa _melihatku_."

Sakura masih tidak mengatakan apapun saat Naruto menyibakkan poninya. Ia menutup mata saat merasakan bibir Naruto mengecup keningnya lembut.

" _Kau mempunyai dahi lebar yang mempesona. Membuatku ingin mengecupnya_ ," bisik Naruto di telinga Sakura, membuat perempuan itu membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

Kalimat itu… sama persis dengan yang diucapkan 'Sasuke' bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Naruto tersenyum. "Kau sudah menyadarinya, iya 'kan? Bahwa sosok itu bukanlah Sasuke."

Sakura mengangguk lemah.

"Kau pasti kecewa 'kan, Sakura- _chan_? Karena yang kau harapkan sosoknya saat itu adalah Sasuke." Naruto terkekeh pelan.

 _Baka_ Naruto.

"Saat itu akhirnya aku mengerti, kenapa aku mencintai Sakura- _chan_ ," Naruto menarik napasnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau selalu berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke. Kau ingin Sasuke mengakui keberadaanmu. Kurasa hal itu yang membuatku sadar bahwa aku juga ingin keberadaanku disadari olehmu."

Mata Sakura mulai berair.

"Tapi kebahagiaanmu adalah yang terpenting. Meski itu artinya kau bersama orang lain, Sakura- _chan_ ," cengiran kuda itu kembali ke wajahnya. "Karena itu aku—"

Sakura tidak membiarkan Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tangannya meraih sisi kepala Naruto lalu menariknya ke arahnya. Mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan kecupan yang lembut.

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung selama sedetik. Namun hal itu sudah cukup menimbulkan rona kemerahan di pipi keduanya. Setelah melepas ciumannya Sakura menunduk tak berani menatap Naruto.

"Kau terus berbicara tanpa memberiku kesempatan, _baka_ ," bisik Sakura sambil memukul ringan dada Naruto. "Jadi diamlah dan dengarkan aku sekarang."

Sakura mengucapkannya dengan nada menuntut. Ia tidak ingin Naruto melihat wajahnya, karena itulah ia terus menunduk. Naruto hanya tertawa pelan dan menjawabnya dengan menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Entah kenapa untuk kali ini Sakura tidak memukul Naruto meski lelaki itu memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Aku… sudah diberitahu oleh semuanya." Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Naruto. "Sasuke, Yamato- _taichou_ , Sai, Ino, bahkan Shizuka. Semuanya sudah bicara padaku, _baka_."

"Shizuka?" Naruto terdengar kaget. "Dia bertemu denganmu?"

Sakura mendengus lalu mengangkat wajahnya. "Bukan hanya bertemu. Tapi juga menceritakan semuanya. Menjelaskan bahwa semuanya hanya salah paham kalau kau dan dia tidak—"

"Kami memang tidak berkencan," sela Naruto cepat. Lelaki itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau salah paham… meski sebenarnya itu memang disengaja—kusengaja, lebih tepatnya."

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat. "Kau sengaja? Kenapa?"

Kali ini Naruto yang mengalihkan pandangannya. Sakura berdecak lalu meraih pipi Naruto, memaksa Naruto menatap matanya. "Jawab aku."

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Karena aku melihatmu dengan Sasuke," ucapnya lamat-lamat. "Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Kau… memeluknya."

Sakura mengernyit heran. "Kapan?"

"Saat aku berada di dekat _mansion_ Uchiha. Kau berjalan keluar dari rumah Sasuke dan dia… memelukmu." Suara Naruto semakin mengecil.

Sakura sempat terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengerti. "Kau benar-benar bodoh…"

"Ha?"

"Makanya jangan menyimpulkan semuanya sendiri, _baka_!"

 _DUAGH._

Naruto mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. "Sakit, Sakura- _chan_ ," ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Benarkah? Kurasa itu pasti tidak separah rasa sakit yang kualami akhir-akhir ini!" tukas Sakura kesal. Naruto mengerjap kaget.

Rasa sakit?

"Kau salah paham, _baka_! Sasuke hanya memelukku untuk menghiburku. Lagipula, kalau aku mendekati dia lagi, Karin bisa membunuhku, kautahu!?"

Naruto tampak terkejut. "K-Karin?"

Sakura mendegus kesal lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Iya, Karin. Dia bersama Sasuke sekarang."

Dengan sangat jelas Sakura ingat bagaimana ketika Karin tiba-tiba muncul di tengah pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke tempo hari. Perempuan berambut merah dan berkacamata itu berjalan memasuki ruangan hanya dengan kaos—yang diyakininya milik Sasuke karena terlihat kebesaran—dan celana pendek.

Tanpa perlu dijelaskan pun Sakura sudah tahu, ada sesuatu di antara Sasuke dan Karin. Apalagi melihat keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Mereka masih saling berhubungan satu sama lain. Lalu saat Sasuke pergi misi kemarin, ia bertemu dengannya. Kurasa alasan Sasuke membawa Karin kemari untuk mengurus kepindahannya menjadi warga konoha," jelas Sakura panjang lebar sementara Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Juga untuk mengubah nama belakangnya menjadi Uchiha."

Naruto terbelalak lebar kali ini sementara Sakura mengulum senyumnya. Ia mengingat semua cerita panjang lebar dari Karin mengenai pertemuannya dengan Sasuke setelah menasehatinya bermacam-macam soal hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Awalnya Sakura mengira Karin adalah tipe yang berisik, mungkin seperti Naruto karena mereka memiliki marga yang sama, tapi mengobrol dengannya kemarin membuatnya menyimpulkan sesuatu.

Karin telah berubah, menjadi sosok lebih dewasa dan sedikit lebih tenang. Mungkin karena pengaruh Sasuke, entahlah. Tapi melihat Sasuke dan Karin saling menatap dengan pandangan penuh kasih sayang membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Sasuke telah menemukan seseorang.

"Sasuke hanya memelukku, sekali. Itupun untuk menghiburku. Lalu kau membalasnya bertubi-tubi dengan sengaja membuatku salah paham dengan bermesraan dengan Shizuka!" teriak Sakura kesal.

Naruto membuka mulutnya lalu menutupnya lagi. Apa perempuan itu sadar dengan apa yang dibicarakannya?

"Kau mengajaknya makan malam, memberinya bunga mawar, dan mengajaknya kencan ke festival untuk membuatku cemburu?"

"Sakura…"

"Yah, sekarang aku memang sudah tahu kalau kau sengaja melakukannya. Tapi apa kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku kemarin-kemarin? Kau membuatku berpikir kalau kau bosan denganku dan—"

"Sakura- _chan_ …"

"—memutuskan untuk berpaling ke Shizuka yang jauh lebih cantik, feminin, dan juga anggun. Berbeda sekali denganku—"

Terus memanggilpun rasanya percuma, karena itu Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura sementara perempuan itu terus mengomel ke arahnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

"—yang sedikit tomboy, tidak manis, apalagi anggun! Jadi kau—h-hei, kau mau apa!" Sakura refleks berjalan mundur saat Naruto semakin mendekatinya. Sayangnya, Sakura tidak bisa menghindar lagi saat punggungnya menabrak pintu dan tangan Naruto ada di kedua sisi tubuhnya, mencegahnya untuk kabur.

"Kau terus mengomel sejak tadi, Sakura- _chan_. Tapi itu membuatku senang, kau tahu kenapa?" Naruto menyeringai lebih lebar melihat wajah Sakura kian memerah saat ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura dan berbisik, "Karena kau cemburu mati-matian pada Shizuka dan itu berarti kau… menyukaiku 'kan?"

Sakura benar-benar merasakan wajahnya terasa seperti terbakar sekarang. "J-jangan menyimpulkan seenaknya, _baka_ Naruto!" Ia sudah mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul Naruto. Tapi lelaki itu dengan mudah menangkapnya lalu menaruh telapak tangannya di dada lelaki itu.

"H-hei—"

"Kau bisa merasakannya?"

Kalimat Sakura terhenti dan ia menatap Naruto yang tidak lagi tersenyum konyol seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Tangannya kini bersinggah di dada Naruto.

"Detak jantungku selalu menggila seperti ini setiap aku berada di dekatmu, Sakura- _chan_ ," bisik Naruto sembari meremas tangan Sakura di dadanya. "Aku tidak pernah merasakan debaran sekeras ini saat bersama perempuan lain."

Naruto tidak berbohong, Sakura tahu itu. Karena ia bisa merasakannya di permukaan tangannya. Bagaimana detak jantung Naruto yang berdebar keras saat ini.

"Sakura- _chan_ juga yang berusaha untuk mengembalikan detak jantungku saat perang dulu 'kan?" Naruto terkekeh lalu menyentuhkan kening mereka. "Gaara yang memberitahuku saat itu."

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

Bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, tapi Sakura tidak pernah sekalipun melupakan bagaimana detak jantungnya seakan ikut berhenti bekerja saat merasakan detak jantung Naruto yang mendadak hilang.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya saat mengingat ia benar-benar hampir kehilangan Naruto saat itu. Wajahnya seketika memucat dan keringat dinginnya langsung menetes saat bibir Naruto mulai berubah warna, badannya mendingin, dan detak jantungnya tidak terdeteksi.

Dengan cepat Sakura langsung melakukan tindakan CPR— _Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation_ , pemberian napas buatan sambil memacu jantung Naruto dengan menggenggamnya langsung setelah merobek dada samping laki-laki itu.

" _Aku akan menjadi hokage yang jauh lebih hebat dan melampaui hokage-hokage sebelumnya!"_

Kata-kata dan senyum Naruto saat mengucapkannya terus terbayang di benak Sakura saat itu.

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan kembali memberi napas buatan pada Naruto. Masa bodoh dengan _chakra_ -nya yang kian menipis. Apapun akan dilakukannya agar Naruto kembali hidup. Agar detak jantung itu berdetak kembali. Agar senyum dan cengiran konyolnya yang khas itu bisa terlihat lagi di wajahnya.

Mimpi Naruto sudah di depan mata. Dan Sakura tidak akan membiarkan Naruto mati sebelum ia meraih mimpi itu.

Karena entah sejak kapan, melihat Naruto mewujudkan mimpinya telah menjadi mimpi Sakura juga.

"Terima kasih karena telah menghidupkanku kembali, Sakura- _chan_." Sakura menatap Naruto lagi. Kali ini lelaki itu tersenyum lembut. "Karena kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah bersama ayah dan ibuku di alam sana."

"Aku adalah ninja medis. Tentu saja tidak akan kubiarkan kau mati semudah itu," Sakura mendengus kecil namun dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. "Tapi sebenarnya secara teknis, yang menghidupkanmu lagi bukan aku, Naruto."

"Tapi kau yang berusaha mengembalikan detak jantungku, _dattebayo_!" sanggah Naruto tak mau kalah.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah, terse—"

"Bahkan sampai memberikan ciuman pertamamu segala."

Hah?

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya bingung sementara Naruto tersenyum semakin lebar. Ciuman… pertama?

"I-itu bukan ciuman, _baka_!" Sakura sontak meninju bahu Naruto sampai lelaki itu terhuyung ke belakang. "Itu tindakan medis! Bagaimana caranya aku bisa memberi napas buatan tanpa memakai mulut!?"

Naruto tertawa melihat Sakura yang sewot sampai terengah-engah begitu. Sungguh, menggoda Sakura bahkan sampai membuat wajah perempuan itu memerah tidak pernah membuatnya bosan.

"Kalau begitu yang tadi bagaimana?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

Naruto menyeringai. "Saat kau menciumku beberapa menit yang lalu. Kalau _CPR_ saat itu tidak dihitung ciuman pertama berarti yang tadi itu ciuman pertamamu kan?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya wajah Sakura kembali memanas.

Sial.

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

Sungguh Naruto tidak pernah bosan untuk menggoda Sakura. Perempuan itu punya berbagai macam ekspresi yang tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya takjub. Sakura bisa dengan mudahnya tertawa namun di detik berikutnya berubah menjadi galak. Atau bagaimana ekspresi seriusnya saat menangani pasien dan langsung tersenyum lembut sesaat setelah pengobatannya berhasil.

Seperti saat ini.

Naruto mengingatkan perempuan itu soal kejadian di perang beberapa tahun lalu. Bagaimana jantungnya sempat berhenti bekerja dan Sakura berjuang mati-matian untuk menghidupkannya kembali. Gaara memberitahunya bahwa saat itu Sakura menangis melihatnya tidak kunjung sadarkan diri. Juga betapa pucat dan paniknya Sakura saat mengetahui detak jantungnya berhenti.

Ekspresi Sakura mendadak muram saat Naruto mengungkit insiden itu lagi, tapi melihat wajahnya yang merona sempurna saat ia menggodanya soal ciuman dari perempuan itu membuat senyum lebar di wajah Naruto.

Ah, Naruto jadi ingat kalau ia belum menanyakan maksud ciuman Sakura barusan. Tapi hal itu bisa ditunda. Ada hal yang lebih penting sekarang.

"Hei, Sakura- _chan_ ,"

"Mau apa lagi!" hardik Sakura. Mata hijau itu menatapnya tajam. Meski samar Naruto bisa melihat rona merah masih menghiasi pipi Sakura.

Naruto tertawa sambil memegangi dadanya. "Jangan galak-galak, Sakura- _chan_. Kau bisa menyakiti jantungku lagi, kautahu?" kelakarnya.

"A-apa hubungannya, _baka_!" Sakura membuang mukanya dan bersiap mencoba untuk membuka pintu lagi. Awas saja kalau sampai Ino belum membukanya!

Belum sempat meraih kenop pintu, lagi-lagi langkah Sakura terhenti.

"Hei," Naruto menahan lengan Sakura, membuat perempuan itu berbalik menatapnya lagi. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan… Ini serius."

Mata biru itu tidak lagi berkilat jenaka namun berbalik menatapnya dalam-dalam. Membuat Sakura seketika meneguk ludahnya gugup. Apalagi saat Naruto meraih kedua tangannya lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat. Bibir lelaki itu terangkat sedikit, menunjukkan senyumnya untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana.

"Aku ingin mengakui sesuatu," Naruto menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya panjang. "Pengakuan yang mungkin akan menyakitimu, karena telah membuatmu terjebak oleh kenangan manis yang sebenarnya terbalut kebohongan."

Padahal Naruto berencana untuk mengubur rahasia itu seumur hidupnya. Hanya untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa perlu orang lain ketahui. Menutupinya termasuk dari orang yang menjadi objeknya saat itu, Sakura.

Tapi Tuhan mungkin punya rencana lain. Mungkin Dia ingin agar rahasia itu terungkap agar tidak menjadi rasa penasaran dan penyesalan karena menyimpannya terlalu lama. Agar masing-masing dari mereka akhirnya bisa memahami perasaan satu sama lain

Naruto tahu Sakura akan mengetahui kebenarannya cepat atau lambat. Apalagi setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat _istimewa_ di hadapan Sakura untuk kedua kalinya tempo hari. Menjadikannya sebuah petunjuk bagi Sakura untuk mulai mengorek kebenaran dari kenangan bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Tapi Naruto ingin Sakura mendengarnya dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Aku tahu, kau sudah mengetahui bahwa 'Sasuke' saat itu adalah aku. Tapi biarkan aku mengakuinya sendiri sekarang."

Bagaimana rasanya mengetahui kenangan manis yang disimpannya selama bertahun-tahun ternyata hanyalah sebuah kebohongan? Naruto bohong kalau tidak merasa bersalah karena membohongi Sakura saat itu.

"Aku bodoh saat itu, Sakura- _chan_. Entah kenapa aku _henge_ menjadi Sasuke hanya untuk mendapat perhatianmu," Naruto tertawa kaku. "Tapi aku memang kesal saat itu. Padahal aku sudah senang kau satu tim denganku. Ternyata _Teme_ juga masuk."

Mau tak mau Sakura tertawa melihat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Saat itu ia sempat sebal setengah mati karena harus satu tim dengan Naruto, tapi saat Iruka- _sensei_ menyebut nama Sasuke gantian ia yang berbalik berteriak girang sementara Naruto langsung menunduk kecewa.

"Mungkin karena itu juga, aku malah memanfaatkan momen itu." Sakura melihat Naruto meneguk ludahnya gugup. "Dengan mengikat Sasuke lalu _henge_ menjadi dia. Untuk mendekatimu."

Naruto masih berusaha menunjukkan cengirannya. Meski bagi Sakura, Naruto terlihat memaksakannya untuk menutupi rasa bersalahnya.

"Yah, aku melakukannya karena… kautahu 'kan, dulu aku benar-benar payah sekali. Berada di urutan terakhir yang lolos untuk menjadi _genin_. Satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berteriak, dan bertingkah konyol."

Sakura tahu itu. _Naruto masih tetap melakukannya sampai sekarang_.

"Kau sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahku saat itu. Karena yang kau pikirkan hanyalah Sasuke." Sekilas Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, menerawang jauh mengingat bagaimana Sakura yang selalu tersenyum lebar saat bersama Sasuke. "Karena itu aku berubah menjadi _Teme_ untuk menanyakan pendapatmu soal aku, bodoh sekali ya?"

Pipi Sakura merona lagi saat Naruto mengusap kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang saat tangan Naruto turun dan mengelus pipinya.

"Lalu tanpa sadar aku malah mengucapkan kalimat itu, memuji keningmu dan mengatakan bahwa aku ingin mengecupnya," Naruto tertawa hambar. "Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura- _chan_. Aku refleks mengatakannya, karena… memang itulah yang kurasakan." Tanpa sadar pipi Naruto ikut menghangat setelah mengucapkannya.

Oh, sial. Sakura bisa merasakan matanya mulai memanas lagi. "Maaf…" bisiknya parau.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya mendengar permintaan maaf Sakura.

"Aku mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentangmu," Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Maafkan aku…" Kepalanya menunduk, menghindari tatapan Naruto.

"Hei, sudahlah, Sakura- _chan_ ," Naruto tertawa lalu mengusap puncak kepala Sakura lagi. "Kurasa aku memang semenyebalkan itu kok! Wajar saja Sakura- _chan_ sebal padaku."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Entah kenapa lelaki itu selalu tertawa, menunjukkan cengirannya yang khas pada masalah apapun yang sedang dilewatinya. Apapun. Meski hal itu membuatnya sedih atau menangis sekalipun, Naruto akan cepat-cepat mengusap matanya dan tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Meski ada hal yang menyakiti hatinya. Meski senyum itu untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

Sama seperti sekarang. Naruto tetap tersenyum sejak tadi. Meski berkali-kali pula Sakura melihat kilat kesedihan di matanya, tapi Naruto terus berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Nah, sekarang aku lega karena sudah mengatakan semuanya!" Naruto menarik napasnya lalu menghembuskannya panjang. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar. "Kautahu, sebenarnya aku selalu kepikiran selama ini, Sakura- _chan_. Kadang aku berpikir untuk mengatakan sejujurnya padamu. Tapi aku takut kau marah lalu membenciku. Makanya aku menyim—"

Untuk kedua kalinya kalimat Naruto terhenti. Tangan Sakura menutupi mulutnya membuatnya seketika berhenti berbicara.

"Kau sudah mengatakan semuanya, jadi biarkan aku menyelesaikan bagianku juga, _baka_."

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

Sakura tidak menyangka Naruto akan mengakui semuanya secara terang-terangan. Maksudnya, kalau memang lelaki itu tidak kunjung memberinya jawaban atas pertanyaan besarnya akhir-akhir ini, ia akan memojokkan Naruto dan memaksanya untuk memberitahunya. Bahkan awalnya ia mengira Naruto hanya akan menjawabnya dengan cengiran konyolnya dan mengakui bahwa semuanya hanyalah keisengan belaka.

Tapi siapa sangka Naruto akan mengakuinya, memberitahu alasannya, sekaligus mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura yang dirasakannya selama bertahun-tahun. Kini Sakura tahu bahwa Naruto telah mencintainya lebih lama dari yang ia kira. Bahkan sejak mereka mulai berada satu tim. Saat mereka masih belum menginjak remaja sekalipun.

Naruto yang tidak pernah merasakan cinta dari siapapun sejak kecil, mencintainya sepenuh hati.

"Kau… memang bodoh…"

Naruto terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan Sakura. Lagi-lagi Sakura menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau kau memang memiliki perasaan terhadapku sejak dulu, kenapa tidak mengatakannya!"

Naruto memang tidak pernah mengatakannya terang-terangan. Tapi tentu saja Sakura tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui perasaan Naruto.

Naruto selalu berkorban untuk dirinya. Selalu menjaganya. Selalu membuatnya tertawa. Memastikannya tetap tersenyum. Sakura bisa membuat daftar yang saaaangat panjang untuk menulis apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Naruto untuknya.

Dan Sakura tetap berpura-pura tidak tahu, bahwa ada perasaan lain jauh di dalam hatinya yang melebihi perasaannya terhadap Naruto sekarang.

"Apa kau segitu tidak beraninya—mengatakan perasaanmu padaku selama ini—sampai-sampai aku harus mendengarnya dari orang-orang di sekitarku?" suara Sakura makin pelan. Naruto menarik tangannya turun dari mulutnya. "Mereka memberitahuku… bagaimana perasaanmu. Juga menyuruhku untuk bertanya dalam hati, untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan." Suaranya makin mengecil

Naruto menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala perempuan itu. Sakura membiarkan Naruto memeluknya namun tak membalasnya. Ia membiarkan lelaki itu mengusap kepalanya berulang kali.

"Kalau aku mengungkapkannya sejak dulu, Sakura- _chan_ , apa jawabanmu?" bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Sakura setelah jeda cukup lama.

Sakura terpaku. Naruto benar, jawaban apa yang akan diberikan olehnya bila lelaki itu benar-benar mengungkapkan perasaannya dulu?

Tawa pelan meluncur dari bibir Naruto. "Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya 'kan? Ketakutan itulah yang kurasakan, Sakura- _chan_. Aku takut kau terganggu kalau aku mengungkapkannya," Sakura mendengar Naruto menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Aku takut hubungan kita menjadi renggang, mungkin kau akan bersikap canggung atau lebih buruknya lagi menjauhiku."

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Karena itu aku terus menyimpannya. Asalkan kau bahagia, meski itu berarti aku harus menjagamu dari jauh, aku akan melakukannya."

Sakura terkejut merasakan air matanya yang telah jatuh sejak tadi. Kenapa?

Ia adalah _kunoichi_ yang kuat. Tsunade tidak pernah mendidiknya untuk lemah, wanita itu sudah melatih mentalnya habis-habisan agar tidak hanya jadi tenaga medis yang kuat tapi juga _kunoichi_ yang dapat diandalkan karena kekuatan dan kemampuannya. Ia tidak pernah menangis, kecuali saat di titik terlemahnya.

Lalu kenapa sekarang air matanya jatuh karena Naruto?

Sakura berpikir kalau dirinya mulai gila karena meneteskan air matanya untuk kepala-pirang-bodoh-penyuka-ramen itu akhir-akhir ini. Naruto berhasil membolak-balikkan hatinya. Membuat ia kebingungan sendiri karena emosinya yang berubah-ubah dan kacau sejak kemarin.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya!?

Naruto mengaduh saat merasakan Sakura mencubit pinggangnya. Ia hampir protes namun seketika urung saat merasakan Sakura balas memeluknya erat.

"...Sakura- _chan_?"

"Kau harus... bertanggung jawab..."

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Naruto untuk memproses kata-kata Sakura di dalam otaknya. Bertanggung jawab katanya?

Seketika bola mata Naruto membulat.

"A-apa maksudnya, Sakura- _chan_?" pekik Naruto kaget sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat masing-masing bahu Sakura sembari menatap perempuan itu panik. "Bertanggung jawab... kau dan aku 'kan... tidak..."

Untuk beberapa saat balik Sakura yang kebingungan melihat ekspresi Naruto yang mendadak panik. Tapi melihat Naruto yang tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan berkali-kali mata biru itu menatap perut dan wajahnya bergantian... akhirnya Sakura paham.

"BUKAN BERTANGGUNG JAWAB SEPERTI ITU YANG KUMAKSUD, _BAKA_!"

Lalu suara pukulan itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, sama kuatnya dengan rasa sebal Sakura karena otak Naruto yang sering kali terlewat _pintar_ atau terlalu polos dalam berpikir.

"Kau ini 'kan _hokage_! Bisa memikirkan arti kata-kata itu dalam arti lain tidak sih!?" teriak Sakura gemas.

"Habisnya Sakura- _chan_ nadanya begitu sih, aku kan jadi khawatir!" bela Naruto tak mau kalah.

Sakura mengerang frustasi.

Diam-diam Naruto tertawa dalam hati. Ia bukannya tidak tahu maksud dari kata-kata barusan. Menggoda Sakura selalu jadi hal yang menyenangkan baginya. Meski itu berarti harus berbuah pahit karena perempuan itu akan selalu berakhir memukul kepalanya kalau terlalu gemas padanya.

"Baiklah, dengar baik-baik, Uzumaki Naruto!" ucap Sakura tegas. Ada kalanya ia memang harus menjelaskan secara detail khusus saat berhadapan dengan Naruto. "Kau sudah menceritakan semua perbuatanmu, meminta maaf, sekaligus _mengakui_ semuanya."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya polos. Ia menahan mati-matian senyum di bibirnya.

"Kau sudah membuatku bingung dengan semua sikapmu, memutarbalikkan emosiku, dan membuat _mood_ -ku tidak karuan. Apa kau tahu aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat bertemu kau dan Shizuka di restoran? Atau bagaimana kau mengacuhkanku saat itu dan tiba-tiba mengirimkan jasmu melalui ANBU? Kau pikir perasaanku terbuat dari apa, hah!?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya kaget, tak menyangka Sakura akan mengucapkannya dengan satu tarikan napas.

"Jadi sekarang, kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan... dengan..." Sakura tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk melanjutkannya, sebaliknya ia malah merasa wajahnya kian merona dan gugup saat Naruto mulai tersenyum seolah paham dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya. "Hei, kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu, _baka_!"

Kali ini tawa Naruto meledak, membuat Sakura balik menatapnya bingung. Ada apa dengan Naruto?

"Astaga, Sakura- _chan_ , aku sudah tahu maksudmu kok!" seru Naruto dengan senyum lebar dan langsung memeluk Sakura erat-erat. Ia tidak melepaskan pelukannya meski Sakura terus berusaha menarik diri darinya. "Aku juga minta maaf karena telah membuatmu menangis tempo hari."

Naruto bisa merasakan Sakura yang menjengit kaget. "D-darimana kau tahu?"

"ANBU melaporkan pada semua yang mereka lihat saat mengantarmu dan Ino, Sakura- _chan_. Tentu saja aku tahu." Naruto terkekeh pelan.

Benar juga.

Sakura mendengus. "Jadi, kalau kau sudah tahu, sekarang apa maumu?"

Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya saat Sakura mendorong dadanya pelan. Kali ini perempuan itu tidak berusaha melarikan diri darinya lagi. Sakura tetap diam meski tangan Naruto beralih memeluk pinggangnya sekarang.

"Hm? Maksudnya?" Naruto menyeringai jahil dengan senyum konyol di bibirnya. Seringai itu semakin melebar saat melihat wajah Sakura yang kian memerah.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, _baka_! Bertanggungjawab lah dengan perasaanku saat ini, Naruto!"

"Oh, itu maksudnya. Jadi, bentuk tanggung jawab apa yang kau inginkan, Sakura- _chan_?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya sampai ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa, hm?"

Sakura memicingkan matanya sementara Naruto tetap tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Sungguh ia sebal kalau Naruto menggodanya seperti ini. Lelaki itu seolah-olah selalu bisa membaca jalan pikirannya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau melakukan apa."

Akhirnya Sakura paham perasaan apa yang terus mengganggunya selama ini.

"Tapi aku tidak mau kau mempermainkan perasaanku seperti kemarin lagi."

Bagi Sakura mungkin selamanya Naruto akan tetap menjadi si- _baka_ -kepala-pirang-yang-berisik-penyuka-ramen.

"Kau harus bertanggungjawab... karena telah membuatku _jatuh_."

Tapi Naruto satu-satunya yang tetap selalu berdiri di sisi Sakura meski telah mengalami ribuan kali penolakan. Memberinya _support_ , membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa, dan selalu mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Juga satu-satunya orang yang membuat Sakura menghancurkan dinding pertahanannya, dan membuatnya mengakui bahwa ia telah _jatuh_. Benar-benar _jatuh_.

"Tentu saja, Sakura- _chan_ , aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semua perasaanmu."

Naruto tidak bisa menahan lagi senyum kebahagiaannya. Satu mimpinya kembali menjadi kenyataan. Sebuah mimpi yang sempat membuatnya takut karena akan menghancurkan persahabatan mereka.

Memiliki Haruno Sakura untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sakura tak menolak atau menghindar lagi saat Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya dan mulai menciumnya lembut. Tangannya berangsur naik ke leher Naruto dan membalas ciumannya.

Tidak ada lagi ketakutan. Tidak ada lagi keraguan. Kali ini tidak ada lagi kebohongan atas pernyataan perasaan masing-masing. Cinta yang ditunggu selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya bersambut dengan baik.

Naruto melepaskan tautan bibir mereka tak lama kemudian. Satu tangannya tetap berada di pipi Sakura, mengelusnya lembut. Ia menyeringai lebar melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah.

"Apa?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar nada ketus dari Sakura. Bahkan setelah mereka mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing pun sifat tsundere Sakura tetap ada. Tidak masalah sih, toh Naruto menyukainya.

"Ah, tidak. Barusan aku hanya berpikir bentuk tanggung jawab apa yang kau inginkan. Menikah denganmu misalnya atau—"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya kaget. "Hah?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang masih merona. "Kalau kau memang ingin menikah denganku… juga tidak apa-apa."

Kali ini tidak perlu waktu bagi Naruto untuk memproses kata-katanya. Ia langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengecup kening Sakura lembut.

"Tentu saja, _dattebayo_!"

Suara Naruto terdengar nyaring di dalam ruangan itu. Sakura refleks memukul bahu Naruto agar mengecilkan volume suaranya. Setelah itu keduanya saling menatap lagi dengan senyum lebar di masing-masing wajah mereka.

"Puas, Ino?"

Perempuan berambut pirang itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu laki-laki di sebelahnya yang juga tersenyum menatap dua sahabat mereka dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kalau tidak begini, mereka akan terus kucing-kucingan entah sampai kapan, Shika." Ino tertawa sementara Shikamaru menarik pinggangnya untuk pergi. Tugas mereka sudah selesai.

Untuk selanjutnya, biar Naruto dan Sakura sendiri yang menentukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return."_  
—Christian (Moulin Rouge _)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

Terima kasih banyak atas semua review yang telah diberikan untuk fic ini: **Acchan48, muhammad khoirudin66, NS,** **Paijo Payah, Laffayete,** **Geki Uzumaki** **, Ae Hatake, Rye Matsumoto, namikaze chaerim,** **harukaze ken, adam muhammad 980, Yudha Bagus Satan Lucifer,** **hotrianoviyanti,** **Loray 29 Alus, Aion Sun Rise, Naouralda,** **CEKBIOAURORAN, yume, ame, arinasution5, susi, Namikaze Fansboy, Rey619** **, Jester Rin, Aizen L sousuke, Tofu Megane, rozikin, Dear God, aku (baca: AcutIstrinyaDeidara), Kannazuki Aiichi, Aprilia NS** **, muhamad khoiruduin66, ares, CAR, Nofita 817, banyu biru, uchihaliaharuno, UnknownnPerson, yg ingin tahu, amie haruno995, Guest(s)**

 _ **"Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya ya! Seneng banget bacain review-review kalian! Sekali lagi maaf sekali gak bisa kubalas satu persatu, maaf juga atas PM yang tidak terbalas ya. Pokoknya aku sayang kalian kok(?) :') *kiss &hug*"**_

 _ **.**_

Halo! Akhirnya sampai juga di chapter terakhir ya. Mohon maaf sekali ini kok jadinya bablas banget dari waktu yang direncanakan buat publish :" waktu itu uda mau nekat publish pas ultah padahal masih setengah jadi, terus sama **Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka** diingetin, _"Mending diundur daripada maksain hasilnya jadi gak bagus terus nyesel."_. Kebetulan memang pas itu Sakura nya OOC banget aku aja sampe ngakak kalo inget wwwww terus niat mau publish tanggal 10 kemaren, uda tinggal satu scene doang. Apa daya habis event 2 hari sebelumnya malah bikin sakit dan tepar karena kecapekan lol :"

Makasih banyak atas semua respon buat fic ini :") gak nyangka masih banyak yang baca fic NaruSaku, kirain makin kesini bakal makin hilang :"

Sebenernya aku mau bikin list hints yang kupakai buat fic ini, tapi chapter ini aja wordsnya uda banyak lol ntar tambah panjang deh jadi gausa ya xD

Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah baca! Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur dan mengobati kerinduan terhadap NaruSaku terutama dengan setting _head-canon_ :') sampai jumpa di fic lain!

xxx

Aika N.


End file.
